Kate and Garrett
by EmilyEsmeGibson12
Summary: This story will go through the love story of Kate and Garrett from Kate's eyes, through the events of Breaking Dawn and afterwards. Please read and review, but also enjoy it. I hope you like it!
1. Car Ride

Mountains covered in white flashed past the car as Eleazar spend it down the black road that stood out in the whiteness of Alaska like a rosy-pink blossom leaf in a mud puddle.

I was sat at the back seat of the shiny black car with my sister, Tanya, who was babbling on about Edward and how much she wished she was his wife instead of that human girl - or maybe she wasn't a human anymore, I wasn't sure if they had changed her or not yet - and mumbling about something to do with a spell or witchcraft.

I rolled my eyes and shot her a glare. "Tanya, will you shut up for a second? Your giving me a headache!"

"I'm just saying I have nothing against Bella, she's a nice girl, but I was just wondering why Edward fell for her in the first place. She's a human, a plain, normal looking human who is more clumsy than most."

Carmen looked over her shoulder at Tanya. "He fell in love with her because of all that. True love, it doesn't matter what the person looks like, but what they are like themselves, in their personality. Edward didn't choose to fall in love with Bella, at first he was scared of what his love for the human would do, what dangers it would bring to Bella."

I knew what she was saying. Carlisle had told us everything. Edward had been torn between his love for the human girl Bella Swan and his determination to keep her safe. Vampires were not safe to hang around with. It wasn't his family who were unsafe - the Cullen's, like us, were different from others of our kind, surviving off the blood of animals instead of humans, living in peace with humans and pretending to be like them, so there was no danger to Bella if she hung around with them - but it was other vampires that posed a threat. Sure enough, not long after their relationship had started, Bella found herself hunted by not one vampire, but three blood-craving vampires.

The first one had been James. While the Cullen's had been playing baseball, a hobby all the family enjoyed, a small coven of human-blood-drinking vampires had appeared. James had been a tracker, and once he smelt Bella's scent, the game started. Bella had had to flee from Forks to Florida, but she wasn't safe there either, as James had followed her. At an old ballet studio, James had almost taken Bella's life. If Edward hadn't appeared just in time, Bella would have died.

James's death had caused his mate, a vampire named Victoria, to seek revenge. But her target wasn't Edward, as Edward had first thought, it had been Bella. Victoria had thought it would only be far to kill Edward's mate after he had killed hers.

But Victoria wasn't the second vampire of the coven to die. Laurent, who had been the third member and who, while James was hunting Victoria, came to stay with us for a while, had been helping Victoria. He had found Bella in a small clearing and would have killed her if a pack of giant werewolves, Bella's friends, had saved her. Irina, my sister, who had formed a close bond with Laurent in his short stay with us, had been furious, but Carmen had tried to reason with her that at least Bella was alive.

Victoria was the last one, but she was the worst, the best fighter and the cleverest. She created an army of new born vampires - newborns were vampires freshly transformed into their human form, where they were at a stage where they were driven by thirst and very strong, but stupid - and sent them to Forks to kill the Cullen's while Victoria sought to murder Bella. Edward had stopped her, saving Bella's life again.

But now there were two unanswered questions to find the answer to.

One: Had Bella been changed into a vampire yet? I had met her at the wedding of her and Edward only a few months ago. She seemed completely at ease with the thought that soon after the honeymoon she would become a vampire, she wanted it. That was wierd. No vampire had chosen this life, yet here was a human girl who was smart enough and pretty enough to have a good human life ahead of her throwing it away to become a vampire.

Two: Why were we going to the Cullen's Carlisle had rung us up yesterday asking us to come to their house, saying it was urgent. Instantly Carmen had agreed to coming. We were all feeling guilty that we had left the Cullen's in their greatest time of need, when the new-born army had sought to kill them, because of Irina's anger at the Cullen's for being friendly towards the werewolves who had killed Laurent. We wanted to repay what we had done, but even this wouldn't make up for it - although it was better than just standing by again.

I wanted to know why we were driving to Forks right now, but not even Carmen and Eleazar knew the answer to it. All we knew was that it was urgent and the Cullen's needed our help.

"I hope the werewolves aren't there," I grumbled.

Carmen sighed. "They stood with the Cullen's when we didn't. They aren't as bad as we first thought. No matter what Irina says, I think they are loyal friends of the Cullen's, they fought alongside Carlisle and his family when we didn't."

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want to have to put up with the smell the whole time!" I twitched my nose in disgust.

Eleazar chuckled lightly at that. "Well, we'll find out if they are that and the reason we are visiting in an hour."

I groaned in relief. "Thank goodness!" I hate sitting still for so long. I knew that vampires were expert at being so still and motionless they were like statues, and the pale skin did make it more realistic.

"You've never been the patient type, have you Kate?" Tanya teased.

I smiled. "That's right! And don't you forget it!"

She laughed. "Oh, I have something I need to ask you."

"Yes I think Bella is pretty, no I don't think Edward is under a spell or enchanted by her and no I don't want to play Eye Spy!" I snapped, grinning widely.

Eleazar and Carmen couldn't stop laughing at that.

She stuck her tongue out at me, the first sign that she didn't think up any good comebacks. "Shut-up! What I was going to ask is if you were hoping to find someone soon."

I swallowed. I hated being asked that question, and Tanya knew that! I never really thought about taking a mate. Sure I liked how close Eleazar and Carmen were, how they loved each other so much that everyone could see it and how they would always be there for one another. But I knew thought that I would be like that. I didn't want to be some love-struck girl, I wanted to be free to do whatever I wanted, not to be tied down by anything or anyone. That whole find the love of your life thing...I mean I wasn't in any rush, I had all eternity, and if you had all eternity you could go round every house in the world and check out the guys in there until you find the right one.

"You know, that game of Eye Spy is starting to grow on me." I said, chickening out of it.

Her eyes glistened. "I never thought I'd see the day where you backed out of anything."

"You want the truth? I don't care if I spend eternity all by myself. I'm not like you Tanya, I don't love so much that I still hope to have the affections returned to me by a man who is married!"

Her jaw locked and her eyes blazed. "I may still like Edward, but I would never go after him like that when he is married."

"So you'll just wait for them to end their marriage? Because if you hope to do that, you'll be waiting a long time, cos when a vampire falls in love they never fall out of it."

"I'll wait for the right man, but keep my eye on Edward just in case. You never know."

Carmen scowled at her. "You should be happy for Edward, he finally found someone who can make him smile."

I nodded in agreement. Edward had always been on the outside of his family. There were seven members of the coven, three pairs of couples, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper. Edward had been by himself for decades, but he never seemed to mind. I guess he had known about Bella from Alice and had been waiting for her.

Tanya just rolled her eyes and looked out of the window.

I did the same, watching as the landscape suddenly changed from snowy white to the dense forest. We were nearly in Forks.

One big clue was the clouds. It never seemed to be sunny in Forks.

Probably a good thing, if you were a vampire.


	2. Renesmee

Personally I had never really liked the Cullen's house. It reminded me to much of a fairy-tale, with the big windows, white painted walls, staircase to the grand doors, the the stories in height. It would never blend in with the small, more normal houses of Forks, that was for sure. Esme had done a good job with it though, she had completely changed it from what it had been, restoring it to a beautiful structure inside of a piece of unwanted garbage.

I preferred our house in Alaska, but maybe that was just because I had lived there long enough to love it. It was more comfry looking and normal to be, more normal than than Cullen's, that was for sure.

But there house had character, and it wasn't normal, just like the family who owned it.

I got out of the car quickly, eager to find out the reason we had been asked to come here today.

No one was stood waiting outside the door or looking out of the window, although I knew they were well aware that we had arrived. Where things so important and urgent that they had to stick together?

But then I smelt the scent trails that belonged to Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. It was stale, barely a few days old. Where they in the house, or still hunting? Should we wait for them to come back so the whole family could explain?

Tanya, the leader of our coven, decided for us. "Come on," She said and we left the car and headed towards the grand house.

"Eager to see what this is all about?" Tanya guessed as she watched me fly up the stairs two at a time. With vampire speed I was at the top of the small staircase in less than three seconds.

I smiled. "Curious is a better word, I think."

Before either Tanya or Carmen could knock on the door, it opened. Edward stood there, his bronze-colored hair in its normal styled disarry on the top of his head, his golden eyes looked tired - not from the lack of sleep, but something had been making him think for a long time over and over again - and a look of worry and pain was on his face. From behind I heard a squeal that sounded like a little child and shuddered.

"Edward!" Tanya cried enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Tanya. Kate, Carmen, Eleazar." He nodded at us all. His voice sounded strange, as if he wasn;t really thinking about what he was saying, his thoughts somewhere else. What had happened that made Edward like this? He kind of reminded me of a zombie.

Carmen, Eleazar and I all murmured our greetings, the other two were probably thinking about the same thing as me, what had happened.

He didn't let us inside the house straight away, just stood there blocking the doorway. I felt so tempted to shock him to get inside, but stopped myself at the last minute, regaining control again.

"Carlisle said that you needed to talk to us right away." Tanya said, her eyes locked firmly on Edward's face, narrowing slightly. "What's the problem? Trouble with the werewolves?"

I sighed. Didn't she smell the werewolf stench? If the werewolves and the Cullen's were at war, the werewolves wouldn't be hanging around so close. And one was coming from inside the house. Yes, they wouldn't be that stupid.

Edward shook his head. "No. Our truce with the werewolves are stronger than ever."

Which is why there was one - maybe more, there was two more scents, but they were a little fainter - right inside his house.

I chuckled a little.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Tanya asked sweetly, although her voice echoed with impatience. "Where is Carlisle?"

His jaw locked. "Carlisle had to leave."

Leave? Carlisle never left his family! What was going on?

"What's going on, Edward?" Tanya demanded after a short break of silence.

"If you could give me the benefit of the doubt for one moment. "I have something difficult to explain, and I'll need you to be open-minded until you understand."

"Is Carlisle alright?" Eleazar asked.

"None of us is alright, Eleazar." Edward said. My eyes narrowed. Edward patted Eleazar's shoulder. "But physically, Carlisle is fine."

"Physically?" Tanya asked, her voice sharp. "What do you mean?"

Edward sighed. "I mean that my whole family is in danger. But before I explain, I ask for your promise. Listen to everything I say before you react. I'm begging you to hear me out."

We all glanced at each other quickly.

Then Tanya turned back to Edward. "We're listening. We'll hear it all before we judge."

"Thank you, Tanya." He said fervently. "We wouldn't involve you in this if we had any choice."

He moved out of the way and gestured inside the house, allowing us in. Tanya walked in first, Carmen and Eleazar close behind her. I followed them quickly with Edward behind me, closing the door shut after him.

The stench that hit my nostrils made them flare and I snarled in disgust.

"I knew those werewolves would be involved," Tanya muttered, clearly not pleased with the stench either.

"Yes, and they are on our side. Again."

Tanya opened her mouth to protest, then shut it without a word. Huh. It took a lot to silence Tanya.

"Where's your Bella?" Carmen asked, sounding concerned for her. "Is she well?"

Edward nodded. "She'll join us shortly. She's well, thank you. She's taken immortality with amazing finesse."

So Bella had been transformed. She was a vampire. How well had she taken it, well or really well?

"Tell us about the danger Edward," Tanya said in a quiet voice. "We'll listen, and we'll be on your side, where we belong."

I heard Edward take a deep breath and moved my eyes to study his voice carefully as he replied. "I#d like you to witnes for yourselves first. Listen- in the other room. What do you hear?"

I started edging towards the room he meant, but his arm blocked my path.

"Just listen for a moment," He ordered gently.

I nodded and listened carefully. I heard a gentle thudding of a heart.

"A werewolf I assume. I can hear his heart." Tanya said.

"What else?" Edward asked.

We all fell silent again, listening.

"What is that thrumming?" I asked. "Is that...some kind of bird?" Since when did the Cullen's have a pet?

Edward smiled slightly at my thought. "No, but remember what you are hearing. Now, what do you smell? Besides the werewolf."

It was a little difficult to smell anything but the heavy, disgusting, revolting scent of the werewolf, but I concentrated hard, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly.

Eleazar was the first to break the silence, he had the sharpest nose out of all of us.

"Is there a human here?" He asked, sounding shocked.

My eyes quickly diverted back to Edward.

"No," Tanya disagreed, shaking her head. "It's not human...but...close to human than the rest of the scents here. What is that, Edward? I don't think I have ever smelled that fragrance before."

"You most certainly have not, Tanya. Please, please remember that this is something entirely new to you. Throw away your preconceived notions." Edward requested.

"I promised you I would listen, Edward."

"All right then, Bella?" Edward called to his mate. "Bring Renesemee out, please."

Renesmee? Who was that? It was a nice name, I had never heard of it before, but that seemed to make it more beautiful.

Bella walked into the room a second later. She looked the same as she had been as a human, the same hair color, shape of her body, face and looks, but her beauty had increased, one of the good things of becoming a vampire, and her eyes were different, scarlet red, because she was a newborn. And her clumsiness had gone, replaced by balance and gracefulness.

And then something peered over Bella's shoulder.

It was a little girl, with rosy cheeks and bouncy bronze-colored curls. But there was something about her that made me freeze.

This wasn't a child. It was a vampire child. Her pale skin and beauty gave her away.

Memories, awful memories came back to me of those rosy-cheeked children with dimples and curls that had ruined so much. The death of my mother and little Vasilli came to my mind next.

Tanya sprang back a few places. Eleazar moved in front of Carmen protectively placing himself in the path of her and this little child.

With a hiss, I threw myself back to the door and crouched down by the wall there, curling my lips back over my shoulder.


	3. Do you really doubt me that much,sister?

Straight away, once my eyes had landed on the child, a vision sprang into my mind.

_A strong vampire was holding me back, his steel grip wrapped around me as I squirmed and wiggled in his hold in an attempt to free myself. My attempt was pointless, I was trapped there. As were Tanya and Irina, who were also locked in the arms of two members of the Volturi guard._

_In the middle of the clearing we were in stood a pile of wood with a long stand sticking out above it, where a person would be tied to before being burned to their death. Normally this sight wouldn't make me feel sick, I knew that this was common around her, but this time it was, it was horrible for me to look at it._

_I let out a snarl as two mor guards led my mother towards the stand. She didn't try to fight them. She knew what she did, she knew she deserved it_

_How could she give up without a fight? Sasha had always been aggressive and sharp-tempered, easily annoyed and always ready for a fight, but now she was completely different. She seemed at ease._

_Aro stepped forward from where he stood with Marcus and Caius, his milky red eyes travelling over me and my sisters and then landing on my mother. He gave a little nod and snapped his fingers._

_But my mother was not dragged onto the stand yet._

_Instead another guard, a female vampire, walked over to her and dropped something into Sasha's arms. It was a little boy of the age of two, with boucy curls, dimples and rosy cheeks. He was beautiful, too beautiful to be human. Vasilli watched us all with wide, scared eyes._

_Even though I didn't know the child, I wanted to save him from this fate. It wasn't his fault, but yet he had to be punished. I wanted to run forward and take him from my mothers arms, save him, but I knew that if I tried I would be destroyed as well for helping him._

_My mother was pushed forward by one of the guards and then tied to the stand. _

_I watched with horror filled eyes as Aro took a burning branch and dropped it on the twigs that surrounded the stand, making the twigs catch fire and burn brightly orange, sparks flying everywhere and embers crackling._

_I closed my eyes. The smoke choked me. My mothers screams filled the air as the fire washed over her._

Edward moved his arm to touch Bella and this child. "You promised to listen," He reminded us, an edge to his voice. I woke up from my memory.

Tanya let out a hiss. "Some things cannot be heard!" She exclaimed, appalled. "How could you Edward? Do you not know what this means?"

"We have to get out of here." I said, my fingers on the doorknob, ready to open it.

Eleazar was speechless. "Edward..."

"Wait," Edward pleaded. "Remember what you hear, what you smell. Renesmee is not what you think she is."

Tanya shook her head. "There are no exceptions to this rule, Edward."

Edward's voice was sharp as he said, "Tanya, you can hear her heartbeat! Stop and think about what that means."

Carmen gasped. "Her heartbeat?"

"She's not a full vampire child." Edward began to explain. "She is half human." None of us said anything to that, so he continued. "Hear me. Renesmee is one of a kind. I am her father. Not her creator - her biological father."

I could see Tanya shaking her head slowly in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"Edward, you can't expect us to-" Eleazar began.

"Tell me another explanation that fits, Eleazar." Edward cut him off. "You can feel the warmth of her body in the air. Blood runs in her veins, Eleazar. You can smell it."

"How?" I breathed.

"Bella is her biological mother. She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. It nearly killed her. I was hard-pressed to get enough venom into her heart to save her."

Eleazar's eyes widened. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Physical relationships between vampires and humans are not common." Edward answered. "Human survivors of such trysts are even less common. Wouldn't you agree cousins?"

The reminder of what Irina, Tanya and I used to do made me wince. We would draw human males in with our bodies and voices, killing them. We both scowled at him.

Then Carmen moved around Eleazar and walked carefully towards Bella, stopping in front of her. She leaned down to look into Renesmee's eyes.

"You seem to have your mothers eyes." She commented softly, speaking to Renesmee. "But your fathers face."

Renesmee smiled widely at Carmen and I guess Carmen must have smiled at her as well.

"Do you mind if Renesmee tells you about it herself?" Bella asked her. "She has a gift of explaining things."

Carmen was still looking at Renesmee, although I knew she had heard Bella. "Do you speak, little one?"

"Yes," Renesmee answered, surprising me, in her beautiful voice. Tanya, Eleazar and I all winced at the sound. "But I can show you more than I can tell you."

I watched as Renesmee leaned forward and placed her tiny hands on Carmen's cheeks. And I saw Carmen stiffen under the touch.

Eleazar instantly moved to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders, ready to pull her away.

"Wait," Carmen said breathlessly.

We all waited tensely. What was happening?

"What's Nessie showing her?" Eleazar asked.

Nessie, must be the nickname for the little girl. Not that I blamed them for giving her a nickname, her name was a mouthful.

"Everything," Edward answered.

Another minute passed, Carmen still stood still with Renesmee's hands on her cheeks.

Then Carmen leaned back and looked at Edward, smiling still. "She really is your daughter, isn't she?" Edward nodded and Carmen gasped. "Such a vivid gift! It could only ave come from a very gifted father."

"Do you believe what she showed you?" Edward looked relieved already.

"Without a doubt," Carmen said simply.

Distress filled Eleazar's face. "Carmen!"

Carmen took his hands with hers and gave them a little comforting squeeze. "Impossible as it seems, Edward has told you nothing but the truth. Let the child show you." She nudged Eleazar closer to Renesmee, who was watching them carefully with those wide brown eyes. "Show him," Carmen said softly to Renesmee, her voice instantly softening as soon as she spoke to the baby. _"mi querida."_

Carmen smiled and touched Eleazar's cheeks like she had with Carmen.

Straight away Eleazar let out a hiss. "_Ay caray!"__  
_

As much as I didn't trust Renesmee completely, part of me felt annoyed with Eleazar for rejecting Renesmee straight away.

Tanya and I moved forward. "What did she do to you?" Tanya demanded.

"She's just trying to show you her side of the story," Carmen told her mate soothingly, stroking his arm.

"Watch, please." Renesmee spoke again, looking impatient.

Renesmee stretched forward again, but she hovered her fingers over his cheek, waiting.

With one more glance at Carmen, Eleazar sighed and leaned down so his cheeks touched her fingers. He stiffened, just like Carmen had done. Carmen kept on hand on his back.

"Ahhh," Eleazar said quietly as he pulled away from the baby. "I see."

"Eleazar?" Tanya asked while I just stared at him wide eyes.

"It's all true, Tanya." Eleazar told us both. "This is no immortal child. She's half-human. Come. See for yourself."

Tanya stepped forward, hesitating in front of Renesmee, than bending down so the child could show her what she showed Carmen and Eleazar. When she was done I walked forward boldly.

As soon as Renesmee's hands touched my cheeks, visions washed over me. The first one was just of darkness and screaming and voices - Edward, Jacob's and Bella's - then the vision changed. It was lighter in the second vision, the sight hazy until it cleared and I figured out I was in a room, seeing things through the eyes of Renesmee. Bella lay on the table covered in blood, her screaming silenced when she saw the baby, her baby. Bella held me in her arms and then I was taken away from her, given to a blonde vampire who I realized was Rosalie. While Rosalie took me into the other room and slowly rocked me back and forth in her arms, I could hear more screams of pure pain echo through the house. The scream was cut off and everything was silent. The final imagine was of Bella, beautiful and glorious as a vampire, walking shyly towards me, taking me in her arms and holding me again, her eyes red but warm as she looked down at me and I could see myself, well I saw Renesmee, in her eyes and watched as her lips parted in a smile.

I pulled back away from her. Edward was speaking the truth. She was Bella's child, Bella had given birth to her while she was still human.

"Thank you for listening," Edward said, his face smooth and relaxed because he knew we had all been won over now.

"But there is the grave danger you warned of us," Tanya reminded him. I had completely forgotten about that. "Not directly from this child, I can see, but surely from the Volturi, then. How did they find out about her? When are they coming?"

Edward sighed. "When Bella saw Irina that day in the mountains she had Renesmee with her."

Oh. I understood instantly what he was getting at. I let out a long hiss, startling Bella. "Irina did this? To you? To Carlisle? Irina?"

"No," Tanya whispered. "Someone else..."

"Alice saw her go to them." Edward said.

"How could she do this thing?" Eleazar asked, but his question was for no one.

"Imagine if you had seen Renesmee only from a you had not waited for our explanation."

Tanya's eyes narrowed. "No matter what she thought...you are our family." I nodded.

"There's nothing we can do another Irina's choice now. It's too late. Alice gave us a month."

I stared at him in confusion.

"So long?" Eleazar asked.

"They are all coming. That must take some preparation." Edward said with a shrug.

Eleazar gasped. "The entire guard?" He had lived with the Volturi, like Carlisle had, for some time until he met Carmen and left. He knew about them.

"Not just the guard. Aro, Caius, Marcus. Even the wives."

"Impossible," Eleazar said.

"I would have said the same two days ago,"

Eleazar scowled. "But that doesn't make sense." It sounded like he was growling. "Why would they put themselves and the wives in danger?"

"It's doesn't make sense from that angle." Edward said. "Alice said there was more to this than punishment for what they think we've done. She thought you could help us."

"More than just punishment?" Eleazar asked. "But what else is there?" He started to pace, thinking.

"Where are the others Edward? Carlisle and Alice and the rest?" Tanya demanded.

He hesitating before answering. "Looking for friend who might help us."

She leaned towards him. "Edward, no matter how many friends you gather, we scan;t help you win. We can only die with you. You must know that. Of course, perhaps the four of us deserve that after what Irina has done now, after how we failed you in the past - for her sake that time as well"

Edward shook his head at that. "We're not asking you to fight and die with us Tanya. You know Carlisle would never ask for that."

"Then what, Edward?"

"We're just looking for witnesses. If we can make them pause, just for one. If they would let us explain. It's difficult to doubt our story when you see it for yourself." He touched Renesmee's cheek lovingly and she grasped his finger in her tiny hand, giggling lightly.

Tanya nodded slowly. "Do you think her past will matter to them so much?"

"Only as it foreshadows her future. The point of the restriction was to protect s from exposure, from the excesses of children who could not be tamed."

Renesmee spoke then. "I'm not dangerous at all. I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans. And the wolf-people like my Jacob." She then patted Jacob's arm.

I exchanged a quick glance with Tanya, something I know Bella had seen.

"If Irina had not come so soon," Edward mused. "we could have avoided all of this. Renesmee grows at an unprecedented ate. By the time the month is past, she'll have gained another half year of development."

"Well," Carmen said. "That's something we can defiantly witness. We'll be able to promise that we've seen her mature ourselves. How could the Volturi ignore such evidence?"

"How indeed?" Eleazar mumbled, still looking thoughtful.

"Yes we can witness for you," Tanya decided. "Certainly that much. We will consider what more we might do."

"Tanya," Edward protested, clearly hearing her thoughts. What had she said in her head? "We don't expect you to fight with us."

I felt a little disappointed at that. I would have loved to fight Jane, that little vampire girl who looked barely older than fourteen, who's power was close to mine.

Tanya raised her head and looked at Edward in the eye. "If the Volturi won't pause to our witness, we cannot simply stand by. Of course, I should only speak for myself."

I snorted. "Do you really doubt me so much, sister?"

Tanya smiled at me. "It is a suicide mission, after all."

I grinned back at her, shrugging. "I'm in."

She looked at me with a look that said 'of course you will.'

"I, too, will do what I can to protect the child." Carmen's mind had made up, as I guessed it had been since she had first laid eyes on Renesmee. Like Esme Cullen, Carmen loved children and was quite motherly. Her next question did not surprise me at all. "May I hold you, _bebe linda_?" She asked Renesmee.

Renesmee, clearly pleased with her new friend, stretched out her arms and wiggled in her mothers arms. Bella passed her gently to Carmen and Carmen started rocking back and forth, cooing softly and speaking in Spanish to her.

I shared another look with Tanya.

If this all ended badly, we would both be ready to protect this little one and her family.

Even if it led to our deaths.


	4. Gifts

Of course, we all should have known the werewolves would find a way to be part in this. They would happily risk their lives to fight against the strongest vampires in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"What is the werewolves' part in this?" Tanya asked Edward, looking at Jacob.

I wasn't surprised when the werewolf spoke first, cutting off whatever Edward was trying to say. "If the Volturi on't stop to listen about Nessie, I mean Renesmee, we will stop them."

Tanya chuckled. "Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for more experienced fighters that you are."

"You don't know what we can do."

She shrugged. "It is your own life, certainly, to spend as you choose."

Jacob smiled triumphantly and turned to look at Renesmee. I didn't understand why he looked at her like that, like she was the most important thing in the world, I thought all werewolves hated vampires. But then again, the Cullen's and the werewolves seem to be best friends right now. He must just want to be the one who protected the baby so he would have an important part in this. Stupid werewolf, he'll get himself killed, not that I really cared.

"She is special, that little one." Tanya said thoughtfully, also watching Renesmee. "Hard to resist."

I agreed with that. Half of me wanted to hold Renesmee in my arms. I wasn't like that around other children, no material instincts, but that seemed to have changed now.

"A very talented family." Eleazar mused. "A mind ready for a father, a shield for a mother, and then whatever magic this extraordinary child has bewitched us with. I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if it is the morn for a vampire hybrid. As if such a thing could ever be considered normal! A vampire hybrid indeed!"

Eleazar had a gift that told him when he was around a vampire with a special power and what that power was. It did surprise me when he said he was unsure what Renesmee's gift was, as Eleazar always had a name for gifts, or knowledge about them. Renesmee's gift seemed completely new and interesting to him.

Edward was staring at Eleazar with wide, shocked eyes. "Excuse me, but what did you just call my wife?"

Eleazar stopped pacing and met his gaze. "A shield, I think. She's blocking me right now, so I can't be sure."

"A shield?" repeated Edward.

"Come now, Edward! If I can;t get a read on her, I doubt you can, eight. Can you hear her thoughts right now?" Eleazar asked.

Bella just stood there, looking confused.

"No, but I've never been able to do that. Even when she was human." Edward murmured, looking as thoughtful as Eleazar had been.

Eleazar blinked. "Really? Interesting. That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent, if it was manifesting so clearly even before the transformation. I can't feel a way through her shield to get a sense of it all. Yet she must be raw still - she's only a few months old." I listened to Eleazar carefully, just like the others were, and I glanced at Bella, who still looked confused.

"And apparently completely unaware of what she's doing," Eleazar continued. "Totally unconscious. Ironic. Aro sent me all over the world in search for such anomalies, and you simply stumble across it by accident and don't even realize what you have." He shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, frowning. "How can I be a shield? What does that even mean?"

Eleazar looked at her, titling his head to one side. "I suppose we were overly formal about it in the guard." He admitted. "In truth, categorizing talents is a subjective, haphazard business; every talent is unique, never exactly the same thing twice. But you, Bella, are fairly easy to classify. Talents that are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer, are always called shields. Have you ever tested your abilities? Blocked anyone besides me and your mate?"

Bella seemed to be going over what he said in his head, trying to turn it so it made more sense to her. I sighed. Eleazar wasn't one for explaining things simply. When he had explained more about my gift, he had used so many strange and big words, very scientific, that he had to repeat it about three or five times to me.

"It only works with certain things," Bella finally spoke after a few moments of deep thought. "My head is sort of...private. But it doesn't stop Jasper from being able to mess with my mood or Alice from seeing my future."

Eleazar nodded, understanding. "Purely a mental defense. Limited, but strong."

"Aro can;t hear her," Edward interjected, sounding a little proud. "Though she was human when they met."

Eleazar's eyes widened.

Bella spoke again, gaining confidence. "Jane can't hurt me either. Edward thinks Demetri can't find me, and Alec can't bother me, either. Is that good?"

Eleazar nodded. "Quite."

"A shield!" Edward exclaimed in satisfaction. "I never thought of it that way. The only one I ever met before was Renata, and what she did was so different."

I was loosing interest in this conversation fast, but didn't leave, because that would be rude. Edward was too busy talking to take notice on my thoughts, so he didn't excuse me.

"Yes, no talent ever manifests in precisely the same way, because no one eve thinks in exactly the same way." Eleazar said with a dip of his head.

"Who's Renata?" Bella asked the question I was thinking. I didn't know much about the Volturi members, just what they did. I knew about the whole guard, just not the single vampires that were part of it. "What does she do?"

"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard." Eleazar explained. "A very practical kind of shield, and a very strong one."

"I wonder," Eleazar mused. "You see, Renata is a powerful shield against a physical attack. If someone approaches her - or Aro, as she is always close beside him in a hostile situation - they find themselves...diverted. There's a force around her that repels, though its almost unnoticeable. You simply find yourself going in a different direction that you planned, with a confused memory as to why you wanted to go that other way in the first place. She can project her shield several meters out from herself. She can also protect Caius and Marcus, too, when they have a need, but Aro is her priority."

"What he does isn't actually physical, though. Like the vast majority of our gifts, it takes place inside the mind. If she tried to keep you back, I wonder who would win?" Eleazar carried on. I was listening very carefully now, drawing in each last detail, every word he said, so I knew what my enemy can and can't do. "I've never heard of Aro's or Jane's gifts being thwarted."

I saw Renesmee turn and grin at her mother. "Momma, you're special!" She cried in delight, clapping her tiny hands together.

I also looked at Bella, a thought popping into my mind. "Can you project?"

Bella looked at me, as if stunned that I was speaking to her. Had she thought of me as unfriendly? Probably, I hadn't really spoken to her. "Project?" She echoed, puzzled.

I nodded. "Push it out from yourself. Shield something else besides yourself."

She shook her head. "I don't know. I've never tried. I didn't know I should do that."

"Oh, you might not be able to." I said. "Heaven knows I've bee working on it for centuries and the best I can do is run a current over my skin." I remembered all the decades of practise I had had to get my power to this point. I had put a lot of effort into it, determined not to give up.

Bella flinched and I laughed.

"I'm not sadistic about it," I assured her. "It's just something that comes in handy in a sight."

Bella looked thoughtful again. Was she thinking about my words, taking in what I had said and asking herself if she really could project her shield so it covered someone else as well as herself? I hoped she did. She would need to when the time came.

Then suddenly she took me by surprise, grabbing my arm. "You have to teach me what do to! You have to show me how."

I winced. She was a newborn, so she was very strong. "Maybe - if you stop trying to crush my radius."

She loosened her grip. "Oops! Sorry!"

"Your shielding, all right." I said slowly. "That move should have about shocked your arm off. You didn;t feel anything just now?" I wasn't disappointed or angry at this, just curious.

"That really wasn't necessary, Kate." Edward muttered, sounding annoyed. "She didn't mean any harm." I didn't pay any attention to him, and neither did Bella.

"No I didn't feel anything," She told me. "Were you doing your electric-current thing?"

Oh, she had been told about that. I should have known Edward would have warned her before we walked through the door. "I was. Hmm. I've never met anyone who couldn't feel it, immortal or otherwise."

She cocked her head to one side slightly. "You said you project it? On your skin?"

I nodded. "It used to be just my palms. Kind of like Aro."

"Or Renesmee," Edward couldn't help putting in.

I looked back at Bella and explained it better. "But after a lot of practice I can radiate the current all over my body. It's a good defense. Anyone who tries to touch me drops like a human that's been Tasered. It only downs him for a second, but that's long enough," Of course I never used this on my coven members or someone I cared about, I had a way of controlling it now, well dying it down a bit so it was more like an electric shock. My coven members were used to it by now.

She fell silent again.

"Can you think of even one exception though?" Edward asked Eleazar, obviously answering something Eleazar had thought.

Eleazar shrugged, sighing. "I don;t want to think of them that way. If your right-"

Edward stopped him. "The thought was yours, not mine."

"If I'm right," Eleazar corrected himself. "I can't even grasp what that would mean. It would change everything about the world we've created. It would change the meaning of my life. What I have been part of."

"Your intentions were always best, Eleazar."

"Would that even matter? What have I done? How many lives..."

I wanted to comfort Eleazar, and so did Carmen, but we were too far away. Tanya put her hand on his shoulder. "What did we miss, my friend? I want to know so that I can argue with these thoughts. You've never done anything worth castigating yourself this way." Carmen and I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, haven't I?" Eleazar muttered. He backed away from her hand and started pacing again.

Tanya turned to Edward and growled, "Explain." She ordered.

"He was trying to understand why so many of the Volturi would come to punish us." Edward said. "It's not the way they do things. Certainly we are the biggest mature coven they've dealt with, but in the past other covens have joined to protect themselves and they never presented much of a challenge despite their numbers. We are more closely bonded, and that's a factor, but not a huge on."

"He was remembering other times that covens have been punished, for one thing or the other, and a pattern occurred to him. It was a pattern that the rest of the guard would never have noticed since Eleazar was the one passing the pertinent intelligence privately to Aro. A pattern that only repeated every other century or so."

"What was this pattern?" Carmen asked, her eyes fixed on Eleazar.

"Aro does not often personally attend a punishing expedition," Edward explained. "But in the past, when Ar wanted something in particular, it was never long before evidence turned up proving that this coven or that coven had committed some unpardonable crime. The ancients would decide to go along to watch the guard administer justice. And then, once the coven was all but destroyed, Aro would grant a pardon to one member whose thoughts, he would claim, were particularly repentant. Always, it would turn out that this vampire had the gift Aro had admired. Always, this person was given a place in the guard. The gifted vampire was won over quickly, always so grateful for the honor. There were no exceptions."

"It must have been a heady thing to be chosen." I suggested thoughtfully.

"Ha!" A still pacing Eleazar snarled.

"There is one among the guard," Edward spoke again. "Her name is Chelsea. She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure these ties. She can make someone feel bonded to the Volturi, to want to please them."

Eleazar was the next one to speak, finally halting. "We all understand why Chelsea was important. In a fight, if we could separate allegiances between allied covens, we could defeat them that much more easily. If we could distance the innocent members of a coven emotionally from the guilty, justice could be done without unnecessary brutality - the guilty could be punished without interference, and the innocent could be spared. Otherwise, it was impossible to keep the coven from fighting as a whole. So Chelsea would break the ties that bound them together. It seemed a great kindness to me, evidence of Aro's mercy. I did suspect that Chelsea kept our own band more tightly knit, but that, too, was a good thing. It made us more effective. It helped us coexist more easily."

"How strong is her gift?" Tanya asked and I leaned forward. Tanya's eyes washed over each member of our coven, clearly worried for us.

Eleazar shrugged. "I was able to leave with Carmen. But anything weaker than the bonds between partners is in danger. In a normal coven, at least. Those are weaker bonds than those in our family, though,. Abstaining from human blood makes us more civilized - lets us form true bonds of love. I doubt she can turn our allegiances, Tanya."

Tanya was reassured by that and nodded.

"I could only think that the reason Aro had decided to come himself, to bring so many with him, is because his goal is not punishment but acquisition." Eleazar continued. "He needs to be there to control the situation. But he needs the entire guard for protection from such a large, gifted coven. On the other hand, that leaves the other ancients unprotected in Volterra. Too risky - someone might try to take advantage. So they all come together. How else could he be sure to preserve the gifts that he wants? He must want them very badly," Eleazar mused.

Edward;svoice was low "From what I saw of his thoughts last spring, Aro's never wanted anythng more than he wants Alice."

I shuddered, thinking of tiny little Alice being forced to be loyal to the Volturi, dressed in a black cape that matched her hair, her eyes no longer black but golden. My thoughts were heard by Edward and he shuddered as well at the image of his sister standing with the Volturi with scarlet eyes.

"Is that why Alice left?" Bella asked.

Edward put his hand against her cheek. "I think it must be. To keep Aro from gaining the thing he wants most of all. To keep her power out of his hands."

"Alice left?" I mumbled to Kate.

She sighed. "She must of, that's why her scent is so faint. Jasper must have gone with her."

I nodded, knowing that was right. Jasper would never leave Alice if he had the chance to go with her. They were both gone.

"He wants you too," I heard Bella whisper to Edward.

Edward shrugged. "Not nearly as much. I can't really give him anymore than he already has. And of course that's dependent on his finding a way to force me to do his will. He knows me, and he knows how unlikely that is,"

Eleazar frowned at Edward's nonchalance. "He also knows your weaknesses." He pointed out.

"It's nothing we need to discuss now," Edward said.

Eleazar ignored him though, of course. "He probably wants your mate, too, regardless. He must have been intrigued by a talent that could defy him in its human incarnation."

Edward looked uncomfortable and Bella gave him a little smile.

Edward changed the subject quickly. "I think the Volturi were waiting for this - for some pretext. They couldn't know what form their excuse would come in, but the plan was already in place for when it did come. That's why Alice saw their decision before Irina triggered it." I winced when I remembered that this was because of Irina. "The decision was already made, just waiting for the pretense of a justification."

"If the Volturi are abusing the trust all immortals have placed in them..." Carmen murmured.

"Does it mattered?" Eleazar asked. "Who would believe it? And even if others could be convinced that the Volturi are exploiting their power, how would it make any difference? No one can stand against them."

"Through some of us are apparently insane enough to try," I commented. I did like the idea of finally getting fight with the Volturi though, it made me smile.

Edward heard that thought and shook his head. "Your only hear to witness, Kate. Whatever's Aro's goal, I don't think he is ready to tarnish the Volturi's reputation over it. If we take away his argument against us, he'll be forced to leave us in peace."

"Of course," Tanya mumbled.

I turned towards the door when the sound of a car pulling itself up towards the house and stopping sounded.

Bella cursed and glanced at Edward. "Charlie," She said, and I remembered meeting her father, Charlie the chief of police in Forks, at Bella and Edward's wedding. "Maybe the Denali's could hang out upstairs until-"

Edward shook his head. "No. It's not your father. Alice sent Peter and Charlotte, after all. Time to get ready for the next round."

"We'll be upstairs anyway, call us if you need us." Tanya decided and headed towards the staircase. Carmen gave Renesmee's forehead a kiss goodbye before she handed her back to her mother and walked over to Eleazar. Eleazar put on hand around her waist and the two of them went after Tanya.

Before I left, I couldn't help glance at Renesmee again.

She stared back at me. Her eyes glowed, a smile formed on her face. Then she raised her little hand and waved at me.


	5. Vampires gather

"What do you think about little Renesmee?" Carmen asked me as she and I raced through the forest after the scent of elk.

While Tanya and Eleazar spoke to Edward to find out more about the threat from the Volturi and meet Charlotte and Peter, Carmen and I had gone hunting to regain our strength. I knew her question was unavoidable, Carmen adored Renesmee. She had spent the last three days holding and cuddling her while talking to Bella, fascinated by the little girl. I had hung around in the background, watching carefully, not yet willing to touch Edward's daughter just yet, as my trust in her wasn't full yet.

"I don't know. I felt the same way I did when I first saw Vasilli, a little scared and then protective."

Carmen nodded. "I felt the same way. I've never seen an immortal child before, so I didn't know what to expect yet I knew Renesmee was different."

"Do you think the Volturi will listen to what we have to say?" I asked.

"Are you worried, Kate? It's not like you to be worried," Carmen commented.

"I'm not worried, just curious. Now, what do you think?"

She sighed. "I think the Volturi won't choose to listen. We're going to have to force them. I've heard lots of stories about the Volturi from Eleazar and Carlisle. They are proud. They won't admit defeat or allow a chance for anyone to defeat them."

I thought about her words carefully throughout the hunt, even when we drank the blood of the elk. I didn't really taste the blood I was too deep in thought. It didn't matter how many friends the Cullen's had, they would never get the Volturi to listen without force. I knew Carlisle and Edward would try to reason with the Volturi, but there was a good chance that it would end in a fight. And the Volturi had a strong, powerful guard.

Carmen and I hunted for another hour, feeding off a small herd of deer and a mountain lion before heading back to the house. Carmen froze when we were facing the house and I took in a deep, long breath, drawing in the scents around me.

"They've got more visitors." I said, even though there was no point, as I knew Carmen already knew that. We looked at each other before crossing the grass and walking into the house.

In the living room were the Irish Coven - Siobhan, the coven leader, Liam, her mate, and Maggie - who were stood in the corner talking to Tia and Benjamin from the Egyptian coven. The other two members of Benjamin's coven, Amun and Kebi, were in the kitchen talking to someone I didn't go. I couldn't see who it was they were talking to, but I could hear the voice that belonged to that vampire. It was a male.

I heard him chuckle. "I've been to Egypt before, its a lovely place. I move around a lot, I've been to every country in the world. But that's nothing to brag about. Any vampire could have done it if they had wanted to and given the time."

"That's interesting," Amun replied. "We're going hunting. Want to join us" He offered, although he sounded as if he would rather the vampire didn't.

Edward had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want the vampires who fed off of humans to hunt near Forks or in Forks, not in La Push either, so the vampires had to borrow the Cullen's cars to drive to states a couple of hours away to feed.

"No, thanks. I think I'm gonna stay here and get to know the other vampires. Do you want me to tell Benjamin and Tia?"

"Yes, please."

I heard footsteps and turned to the doorway to see the new vampire. He was beautiful - well, all vampires were beautiful, he was far more handsomer than any vampire I had ever seen - he had long sandy colored hair that he tied back in a ponytail with a leather thong and his ruby eyes were bright as he looked around. His eyes landed on me and he smiled in a friendly way and dipped his head. I smiled back.

He went over to Tia and Benjamin and passed on the news that the rest of their coven wanted to go hunting. Benjamin glanced at Tia, who shrugged, and then shook his head. "We're fine, we'll hunt tonight or in the morning."

Then the male vampire turned back to look at me. My legs felt ready to buckle under his gaze. What the hell was happening to me? Get a grip, Kate!

Tanya's hand suddenly dragged my arm. She gasped.

"Sorry," I said, turning around. "You took me by surprise, I didn't have time to die the shocks down."

Tanya shook from head to toe. "I'm fine," She decided. "Now, come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She grinned. "Carlisle and Esme are back. We need to go say hello!"

I sighed and allowed her to drag me towards the back door, where we heard the voices of Carlisle and Eleazar. They were speaking and exchanging news, and I could smell the scents of Carmen and Esme with them.

Tanya opened the door and they all turned to look at us.

"Esme!" Tanya cried in greeting, giving Esme a hug. I had forgotten how close Esme and Tanya were. Esme smiled and when Tanya let go, Esme gave me a hug. Lucky I had turned the shocks down so she wasn't hurt.

"It's good to see you two again," Esme said warmly.

"It's good to see you as well," Tanya smiled. "Your granddaughter has us under her charm, Carmen's the worst."

Esme's smile widened. "Yes, Renesmee has that affect on everyone."

Carlisle shook hands with us both. "Tanya, Kate, are the others all there?"

I nodded. "The Irish and Egyptian are, along with a few nomads, but Amun and Kebi just left to go hunting."

Carlisle nodded. "Amun isn't fond of hanging out with so many vampires at once. I'll talk to him when he gets back, I haven't seen him in so long. I'm surprised he came at all."

I agreed with that. Amun, I had found out recently, was very protective of Benjamin because of the gift the younger vampire had. Amun didn't want the Volturi to have Benjamin, so he had tried to keep his coven mate a secret. But because of Benjamin they were with us now.

"And I won't be surprised if Amun wants to leave before its time." Tanya muttered. "Have you heard anything from the others of your family?"

Carlisle dipped his head. "Rosalie called us a few hours ago. She said that she and Emmett should be returning home in a few more days, they're just rounding up the last of our friends. They've tried to get in contact with as many as they can, but some were very difficult and some are still hidden. I should have known all of them wouldn't come, they are very secretive or have simply moved since the last time I saw or spoke to them. We haven't had one word from Alice or Jasper though..."

Esme's eyes flashed with pain.

"I'm going back inside," I decided.

"Me too," Carmen nodded and together we walked back into the house. "So many vampires here, it's going to take a while to remember all their names!"

I agreed. "Yeah,"

My eyes searched the room until they landed on the male vampire with the long blonde hair again. He looked up at that moment and saw me staring. I looked away quickly. Carmen went to speak to Tia.

I heard footsteps approaching me and looked up at see the male vampire walking over to me.


	6. Garrett

The vampire moved with grace and power and stopped in front of me. He was only a foot taller than me, but I still had to lift my head to look into his eyes. They were bright red. He had been a vampire for a long time.

"Hello." He said in a voice that wasn't warm and friendly, but it wasn't cold either. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

"Hey," I managed to say as soon as I found my tongue. What the hell was happening to me? I always talked.

"What's your name, little one?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Little one?" I repeated.

"Well, you are shorter than me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So are most people. Maybe I should call you Giant." I shot back. Comebacks were my specialty.

He laughed at that. "Giant, huh? I didn't think I was that tall. Thanks."

"Do you always insult a girl by referring to her height?" I demanded.

"All of them love it, apart from you." He mused, looking thoughtful. "Your different from the other female vampires - and humans - I have met before, and I've met thousands."

I rolled my eyes.

"Like you have met many males," He added.

"How do you know that?"

"Edward."

Damn him. "I used to hook up with males I didn't know, but not anymore. I'm taking a break from all that stuff and focusing on hunting."

"Sure you are..." He teased. "Are you one of those vegetarian vampires? I hear that another coven other than the Cullen's are here that survive on the blood of animals."

I nodded. "Yes, I am a vegetarian vampire." That joke had been quite funny when they had first come up with it (seeing as humans who didn't eat meant were called vegetarians, we had decided that that was what we were as well in a vampire way, feeding off of animals and not human) but now it sounded weird hearing it and speaking it out loud.

"Your eyes match your hair," He said thoughtfully. "Very beautiful."

If I was a human, I would have blushed. "Thanks."

"We should really start over." He decided. "All height jokes aside. Whats your name?"

"Kate. Well my real name is Katrina, but I thought that was too posh and fancy, it doesn't suit me at all. Kate is better."

"I like both names." He said.

"And what is your name?"

"Garret. Just Garret."

It suited him. I looked at him and up done. Yes, it did suit him. I couldn't think of any other name that suited him so well. And it was a nice name.

"Where do you come from?" He asked, actually sounding like he was interested in hearing an answer.

"Denali, in Alaska." I replied. "What about you?"

"Oh, right now I currently stay in Ohio. I move around a lot you see, every six months I go to a different place. I'm a nomad. Being in one place for a while tends to bore me. I'm an adventure, I like to see different places and explore. What about you? Do you like to move?"

I shook my head. "Never have, I've stayed in the same house for a while, two centuries."

"Wow, that must get boring."

I shrugged. "Doesn't bother me that much, hunting keeps me occupied and whenever I am not hunting Tanya and I go down to the town."

"Ah," He dipped his head as if he had understood something. "Like getting attention from the male humans, huh?"

I stopped myself from sticking my tongue out at him, I knew it was childish and he would only laugh. "No, not anymore." I admitted truthfully. Yes, I did use to crave the attention given to me from male humans. No, not anymore. "We go to the town for clothes."

"Do you want to come hunting with me?"

I titled my head to one side. "I thought you told Amun that you would hunt later,"

"Now is later,"

"You also said that you wanted to get to know the other vampires."

"Now I've met you, I have no interest for the other vampires." He then smiled. "Listening on my conversation were you?"

I pointed at my ears, but they were hidden by my hair. "Vampire hearing, remember?"

He chuckled. "So do you want to come hunting with me or not?"

I remembered his red eyes. "I don't hunt humans."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Any chance you could just forget about that for one night?"

I shook my head. "No," That would make me look weak, for one. I wasn't going to end another life either.

He looked disappointed for a second then tried to cover it. "Then I guess I'll have to try hunting animals for a change."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I'd never miss a chance to hunt with a beautiful vampire like you. I'll get over the icky taste I'ms sure."

"I wouldn't say animal blood was icky."

"Disgusting?" He suggested another word.

"Satisfying." I decided. "It tastes fine, you'll be alright with it. If you don't want to drink it, you don't have to go hunting, do you?"

"But I wan't to go hunting."

"Then we shouldn't a problem then," I said.

"No we shouldn't." He agreed.


	7. Hunting

"So you've never been part of a coven before?" I asked Garrett as we made our way out of the Cullen's house and towards the forest There was a distance between us, which was comfortable but also I found myself wanting to close the gap.

He shook his head. "No, I like to stay by myself. I get to decide what I have to do, I don't have to look out for anyone but myself, hunting is a lot easier, I have a whole town to myself, but best of all, no gossip or trouble like the Cullen's have gotten themselves into. By helping the Cullen's we are signing our own death warrants that's what Alistair said."

"Why are you helping them?" I asked him. "If you think that they are dooming us all, why do you help?"

"If I'm going to die, I want to take a few of the Volturi with me. You see, they were meant to be just protectors of our secret, but now they behave like they own us all. Nomads hate them, covens hate them, if I can kill a couple of them before I die as well, then their numbers will be down for the rest of our kind to deal with them." He looked at me. "What about you? Why are you helping Carlisle and his coven?"

"Because we're family, and you look out for family. If we were in trouble they would help us." I said. "We didn't help them in their first time of need, we aren't going to do that again."

"But you could die."

I shrugged. "So could you. Let's just hope that death is not in our futures.2

"Your right."

"So," I said as I jumped onto a small slope. "Tell me more about your life. Anything interesting happened in the past? How did you meet Carlisle?"

He laughed. "My past is just like any other nomad. Filled with adventure, hunting and peace."

"Tell me more," I urged.

He smiled. "Well, I was changed into a vampire in the mid-1700's. It was during the time of the Great Revolution. I was born in New England and stayed there throughout my human years. I was a patriot who fought for the colonies' right to self-govern. I was also a believer in the American dream. I was transformed into a vampire by accident. After a battle I was part of an isolated group. There were ten of us all together in that group. A vampire attacked us. It was a male but that was all I could remember. The other thing I remembered was watching him kill the other soldiers and drained them of their blood. I was knocked unconscious after that. I don't know why, maybe he was full, but the vampire didn't drink much of my blood. He probably thought I was dead, that explained why he hit me round the head again before he left.

"Three days later I woke up a vampire. I was curious, so I strove to understand what had happened to me. When I found out I couldn't believe it. At first I hated the idea of living for eternity. But then I thought about how much time eternity gave me, how much adventuring and exploring I could do in that time. The life of a vampire didn't seem too bad to me after I thought about it carefully. The human-blood drinking part was a little hard to get used to, but when I realized how strong it made me I got used to it."

"I started to move around a lot. A few centuries after I had been created, I ran into Carlisle Cullen. His life style surprised me when I heard what blood he fed off and I was instantly curious. I met his family - but then it was just Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Rosalie, but they were all so fascinating. I had never heard of 'vegetarian' vampires before, and I thought I would never meet another coven like them. Of course I never thought I would get the privilege of running into you, Kate."

I stared at him, bewildered and a little flattered, and realized that he was actually telling the truth. He was pleased he had met me. "Thanks," I said.

"But enough about me, now it's your turn."

I swallowed. "Um, well, the vampire who turned me was a woman named Sasha, and by then she already had Tanya as part of her coven..."

Garrett cut me off. "No, I want to hear about your human life first."

"Fine. I was a body guard to a highborn female of a Slavic tribe and I was trained to protect her with my life. They taught me all about martial arts so I was a fighter through and through. My day consisted on standing outside her tent to guard her or following her round the camp, when she went hunting so did I, although I never got to shoot the deer, I had to walk alongside her horse. My life wasn't that fun, but I took my job very seriously. I had to, that's what I had been taught to do. I was outside her tent one night, it was very dark, but I heard something. My hearing had always been good, which was why I was picked to be her body guard in the first place. Anyway, that night, Sasha attacked the camp. I don't remember much, she was quick with her kills, one minute she was there the next she wasn't. Soon she had killed everyone in the camp. She turned to the tent I was guarding next, where my mistress was hiding. I instantly fought against Sasha, but she was so strong that she tossed me away and went inside the tent. I was lying on the floor with a bad leg and I heard my mistress's cry cut off. I knew Sasha had killed her. Sasha came back for me afterwards. I was her last kill of the night."

"But she didn't kill me. She saw something in me that I had never known I had, courage. I had impressed her with my courage when I had attacked her in an attempt to save my mistress. The fact that I looked like Tanya also stopped Sasha. I suddenly felt teeth sink into my neck. The pain at first was awful, but somehow I managed to channel it somewhere else. I was born with a gift that Sasha admired. I soon became loyal to Sasha and Tanya, I thought of them as my mother and my sister, and they thought of me as a sister or a daughter. It was nice to have a family again, I had never known my human family, the tribe had found me and looked after me. After a decade I began to use my defensive power and after years of practise I mastered it."

"Irina was invited into the coven and I found myself with another sister. We were close, all of us, we looked out for one another. But Sasha was taken away from us. Have you ever heard of the immortal children, Garrett?"

He nodded. "Yes,"

"Well, my mother created one of them. A little boy named Vasilli. We had no idea what was going on until the Volturi suddenly appeared. Aro used his power to read our past thoughts and found out that me and my sisters were innocent. I think that's why Sasha never told us, because she always knew that maybe one day she would get caught and she didn't want us to die for something she did. I saw Vasilli for the very first time that night. He was a little pale-skinned by with curly hair, rosy cheeks, wide eyes and dimples. I felt instantly protective of him and fought against the member of the Volturi guard that had been locked in his steel grip as we watched our mother and Vasilli burn. That's why I hate the Volturi, they destroy lives, not just of the people they kill, but the families and friends of them. Tanya, Irina and I grieved for our mother, we still do."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Lucky I had dimmed the electric current so he just got an electric shock, he barely noticed. I didn't want him to find out about my power just yet. "Kate, I'm so sorry."

I suddenly became very defensive. "I'm not a helpless little girl you know, I don't need comforting!"

His eyes widened at my sudden anger and he moved his hand from my shoulder. "I guess I should not to say that. Do you want to continue the hunt?"

The hunt. We had been so busy talking that I had forgotten all about it. I gave a little nod. "OK,"

He led the way through the forest. We ran in silence, neither of us knew what to say. I shouldn't have snapped at him. Garret, I don't know why, but he was the one person I felt comfortable with sharing things with. My past had been something I had kept secret from even Carmen and Eleazar until five years after they joined the coven.

Garrett watched me as I stalked towards the deer. I kept low, moving onto when the deer looked in the other direction. Then I quickened my pace. The deer pricked its ear and started running off in alarm. I raced after it, power running through me. It felt nice to run on smooth, snow-less ground. I hadn't run in this forest since the last time we had visited the Cullen's, and that was ages OK.

Then I heard Garrett running alongside me. He was fast. I quickened my pace. That started the race.

We were running towards the east after the deer and when I got near enough I pounced onto its back and sank my teeth into it, letting go after two seconds. The deer's pace slowed and it started to stumble as the venom spread through it. It then collapsed onto one side.

I crouched down next to it and placed my teeth in the bite mark I had made and sucked, the blood rushing into my mouth and down my throat. I swallowed and looked up at Garrett, getting up onto my feet and walking over to him. "Your go,"

"Wait," He said leaning forward and brushing away something from the corner of my lip. On his finger was the blood that had been on my mouth a second ago. He licked his finger. "Tastes alright,"

I felt like I was going to blush. He gave me a wink before moving past me and crouching down where I had a minute ago and started feeding from the same place. I watched as he closed his eyes, his nose wrinkling in disgust for a few seconds before he relaxed. After he drank for half a minute he got up and looked at me. "You should finish this, you'll need your strength for teaching Bella."

I had forgotten that Edward had asked me this morning if I could teach Bella a few fighting moves I had learnt from my human and vampire years. Bella seemed eager to learn, and I had nothing better to do, so I had agreed. Bella should be an easy student, as long as she listened and I didn't have to repeat myself seventeen times. And she was strong because she was a newborn and quick because she was a vampire, so training wouldn't be that hard.

I finished the deer, draining it completely of its blood before licking my lips. "We should heard back home." I decided.

He nodded. "Let's go,"

Leaving the drained deer carcass on the floor of the forest, we headed back to the Cullen's massive white house. The gap between us had lessened now until we were almost brushing hands.

And our hands did brush. It was only for a second. I smiled a little.


	8. Training

I wasn't the only vampire who taught Bella how to hunt, but I had more lessons with her than anyone else. I had time to watch her when she fought against Garrett, but it was a little hard to keep my attention just on her when she battled with him, and when she fought with the others. She was scared of hurting us. It was just because we were her friends now, I could tell, but that was also a weakness. Maybe she wasn't a fighter after all, like Esme isn't. I needed something to make her furious and make her fight as if her life depended on it.

But what?

I wasn't just teaching Bella how to fight though. She wanted me to teach her how she could use her shield on someone else. Edward offered straight away to help out, much to Bella's horror. I knew that if it was Edward getting hurt that Bella would try her hardest. Of course I wasn't that pleased that I was causing Edward pain, but this was all to help Bella for the final battle, it would help us all.

Edward was kneeling down facing Bella and I stood behind him. I gave Bella a nod to tell her to get ready and placed my hand on Edward's shoulder. He gasped and roze in pain. Bella looked focused. I let go of Edward and he clutched his shoulder, the area I had placed my hand.

Edward tried to sound cheerful when he saw Bella's disappointment. "Hey, that one barely stung. Good job Bella."

Bella didn't look convinced. I decided to turn down the electric current a little. Edward was going through a lot of pain just for Bella to try and give up.

"Again, Kate." Bella grunted through clenched teeth. Well she was determined, I'll give her that, but she had to try harder.

This time I turned up the current just a little bit. I placed my hand on his shoulder again and waited.

He didn't gasp or anything. "Nothing that time."

I raised my eyebrows. "That wasn't low, either."

"Good," Bella looked relieved and pleased. She had done it that time, now she just had to do it again and again until she got it perfect. Maybe soon she'll be able to try protect more than one person.

I reached down towards Edward again. "Get ready." I warned.

I was shocked when Edward let out a loud hiss and shuddered. What had happened to Bella's shield?

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Bella gasped. She bit her lower lip in frustration.

"Your doing an amazing job, Bella." Edward instantly comforted her. He got up to stand beside her. "You've really only been working on this for a few days and your already projecting sporadically. Kate, tell her how well she's doing." He and Bella looked at me.

I wasn't going to lie to Bella, even if Edward wanted me to. "I don't know. She's obviously got tremendous ability, and we're only beginning to touch it. She can do better, I'm sure. She's just lacking incentive."

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief. What? I had told her the truth. She needed to here the truth, or she would think she was doing better.

The vampires nearby started to wander over to see what was going on. Garrett moved to stand close behind me.

I looked towards the river where Renesmee was and an idea came to my head.

"Kate..." Edward growled. He had heard my thoughts. Before he could grab me I darted towards Zafrina, Senna, and Renesmee. Jacob was near them, watching me carefully with a threatening hiss, but I ignored him.

"Nessie," I said, remembering her nickname. I spoke in a calm and soft voice, one I thought I could never manage. "Would you like to come and help your mother?"

Bella let out a snarl. "No."

Rensemee looked at me in the eye and nodded, racing towards Bella with a smile on her face. I had known she would have wanted to help her mother, that was why I asked her.

"Are you sure about this, Kate?" Garrett whispered, low enough for only me to hear, as I passed him.

I nodded and went to stand opposite Bella again. She glowered at me. "Absolutely not Kate."

Renesmee wiggled in Bella's hands. "But Momma, I want to help."

"No," Bella said again and she started to back away. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward, stretching my hand towards them. "Stay away from us, Kate." Bella warned in a low voice.

"No," I said, a smile on my face as I moved closer to them.

Bella moved backwards at the same time I moved forward. Why was she behaving like a child? I wasn't going to hurt Renesmee. I guess Bella still doesn't trust me. Oh well. I was trying to help her, after all, she should show a little trust.

I could see that Bella was getting angry and more protective of little Renesmee, which was the reaction I wanted to see. I took another step towards them and felt Garrett's eyes on my back, watching carefully.

Bella let out another growl and Edward cautioned, "Be careful Kate."

I could take a newborn. She was less experienced than me when it came to fighting, so I wasn't worried about Bella attacking me. I wanted her to attack me, to channel all her anger on her fighting. "Can you hear anything from Nessie?" I asked him.

Edward moved forward and blocked my path, shielding Bella from me. "No nothing at all." He answered. "No give Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age, but she's only a few months old."

"We don't have time to do this gently, Edward." I hissed. "We're going to have to push her. We've only got a few weeks and she's got the potential-"

"Back off for a minute, Kate." Edward growled.

I glared at him but nodded and started to back away.

"Kate," Bella's voice made me stop. I looked back at her. Her hand was on the small of Edward's back. "Again, but only Edward."

I rolled my eyes and moved forward, putting my hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Nothing," Edward said.

I tried again. "And now?"

"Still nothing,"

My voice was strained as I asked, "And now?" I was putting a lot of power behind this one.

He shook his head. "Nothing at all."

Zafrina joined in, appearing my side. "Can you see this?" She was using her gift on him. She could make people see what she wanted them to see. I had asked her to try it out on me yesterday and she had made me see my house in Alaska.

"I can't see anything I shouldn't." Edward answered.

"And you Renesmee?" Zafrina asked. Her power wasn't harmful like mine, so it was alright to use it on Renesmee.

Renesmee shook her head with a little smile.

"No on panic," Zafrina spoke to the small crowd watching. "I want to see how far she can extend."

There were a few startled gasped. The crowd consisted of Garrett, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, Tanya, Carmen, Senna and Eleazar, but only Senna looked calm. She knew what was about to happen.

"Raise your hand when you get your sight back," Zafrina ordered. "Now Bella, see how many you can shield."

I watched Bella as her jaw locked and she was still in concentration. First she moved to me. I was stood in front of the house in Alaska, the snow beneath my boots and the cold hair whistling past my ear. Then suddenly I was back in the forest. I raised my hand.

"Fascinating!" I heard Edward murmur.

I looked around, my eyes instantly going to Garrett. He then raised his hand. The others soon raised their hands as well, their sight returning again.

"Very good," Zafrina praised. "Now-"

Bella let out a sharp gasp. "Can I have a minute?" She asked.

Zafrina nodded. "Of course," We all relaxed.

"Kate," Garrett's voice came from behind me and I turned to see that he was making his way over.

"I wouldn't Garrett." Edward warned, hearing Garrett's thoughts.

Garrett continued to walk towards me, ignoring Edward completely. "They say you can put a vampire flat on his back." He said in a smooth voice. I glanced at Tanya and she gave a little smile. She had told him.

"Yes," I agreed, extending my palm towards him. With a cheeky smile, I wiggled my fingers. "Curious?"

He shrugged. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration..."

He was teasing me. Two could play at this game. "Maybe. Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift."

Garrett was grinning confidently. I felt his cold finger touch my palm.

With a loud gasp his knees buckled underneath him and he kneeled over backward. As his head fell it hit a piece of granite with a cracking sound that made me wince.

"I told you," Edward muttered.

Garrett trembled for a moment, and then he looked up at me and smirked. I smiled down back at him.

"Wow," He said.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked.

He started to get up. "I'm not crazy," He laughed. "But that sure was something."

I was glad he was impressed. He got up and smiled. "Care to join me for another hunt?"

I nodded. "Of course."


	9. Strategies

Garrett seemed fascinated by my gift. He asked about it all the way through hunting and I had to remind him to be quiet so we could actually hunt. Although he wasn't that into drinking animal blood just yet, I was pleased to see that he was trying. I liked hunting with him...when he didn't constantly attack me with questions.

He soon quietened down so we managed to hunt successfully (after his talking had scared off a few deer) but I did find it kind of amusing.

"It's sad to think we only have two weeks left," He murmured, half to himself it sounded.

"You don't know that though. Come on, where's that brave adventurer gone?"

"I'm not completely stupid to walk into a battle thinking that we will win, because anyone who does that gets killed." Garrett sighed. "I've been in lots of fights before, none of them pretty ones, I hope this one doesn't take a turn to became as violent, but knowing Caius, it might do."

I sighed. He was right. There was no way of knowing if there would be a fight or not, but all we could do was be confident in our fighting skills. "You know what? This might sound stupid and selfish, but part of me wants there to be a fight. I want to avenge my mothers death. The Volturi killed her. Vasilli seemed tamed enough, but they killed them both. And Jane has brought loads of pain on innocent vampires - she hurt Edward once - I want to use my power on her and give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Your power I think is a lot more powerful than hers. I should know,"

"I'm sorry about that, I should have lowered it down."

He shook his head. "I'm fine now. It's a great power, Kate, your lucky to have it. Most of us survive on our fighting skills."

"Do you think I can't fight well? Do you think that's why I have to use my power?" I teased, but I was also serious.

"Not really, but you go to your power first, not your fighting skills."

I raised one eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

He smiled. "Yes."

I crouched down. "Attack me,"

"Turn of your gift."

"I have, its just a little shock now, that's the lowest I can make it." I informed him and watched as he crouched down opposite me. "Ready? Don't tell me when your about to attack."

He nodded and was still for a while, but when he sprang forward I was ready. I darted to the side and he landed where I had been a moment ago. I rammed into his side but as he flew backwards he spun around in the air so he landed on his feet. We raced at each other, hands on the other ones shoulders as we used our strength to push the other back. He was strong, very strong, so I suddenly dropped down and grabbed his legs, pulling them out from underneath him. I crawled over him and pinned him down by putting my hands over his wrists.

I smiled triumphantly. "I won."

Then suddenly in one second I was the one being pinned down. He leaned down so he whispered in my ear. "Don't loose focus. That would be a big mistake in battle."

"OK, you won, now what are you going to do?" I asked. "I suggest you let me up."

"Or I could do this," He said, leaning down so his mouth hovered over mine. My breathing, although it was useless breathing when you were a vampire, quickened and if I was a human my heart rate would have increased to the speed of a racing car.

"Kate?" Carmen's voice echoed through the trees. "Garrett?"

Garrett's eyes moved to where her voice was coming from for a moment but soon came back to look at me. "I guess now is not the time." He said before getting off me and standing up. He leaned down and offered me his hand. I slipped my hand in his and he helped me up.

I quickly brushed the dirt and dust off my clothes, trying not to be mad at my coven mate for interrupted at that moment, and Garrett did the same. "Over here, Carmen." Garrett said. He didn't need to shout, Carmen would have heard him even if he whispered.

My coven mate appeared in front of us. "Carlisle and Edward are discussing battle plans."

"They think there is going to be a battle?" I asked her, a little shocked. If Carlisle decided that there was a risk of a battle and was willing to discuss the plans, than things were bad.

Carmen nodded. "All the coven leaders have to speak to them."

"So tell Tanya," I said.

She shook her head. "Tanya went hunting with Esme and Rosalie. She told me that while she was away that you would be in charge. You are her sister."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"You have to go as well, Garrett." Carmen added, speaking to the nomad. "And then we will all discuss it as a whole group."

* * *

Carlisle and Edward were holding the meeting by the river just a few minutes away from the house. The other vampires could see us perfectly well but they couldn't hear us that great because of the river. That was why Edward and Carlisle had picked this spot.

In this group there was Siobhan, the leader of the Irish Coven: Amun, leader of the Egyptian coven: Zafrina, who I guessed was the leader to the Amazon coven, although they had seemed like a coven who didn't have or need a leader because there was only two of them at the moment: the Romanians Stefan and Vladimir who had joined us shortly after the training session with Bella I found out: and the nomads Garrett, Mary, Alistair, Randall, Charlotte and Peter. For a small meeting there were a lot of us.

"We need to talk about positions, where everyone will stand when we get to the clearing." Carlisle spoke first. "We need to make sure the gifted vampires are well surrounded so the Volturi have a hard time getting to them. I know Aro would love to add to his collection."

I stepped forward. "Carlisle, I'm not going to hide away. I want to be at the front. My gift is defensive."

"Kate-"

Edward stopped Carlisle. "She's right. We should have the strongest at the front, the fighters, and with Kate's defensive gift the front line will be even stronger."

"Who do you suggest should be in the front then, Kate?" Carlisle asked me.

I smiled, pleased that I had won my argument so easily and they were asking my advice. Because of my human past I was good at planning battles. "Like Edward said, the strongest or the fighters. I think it should be you, me, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Eleazar and Tanya."

Edward nodded, speaking before Carlisle again. "That seems like a good plan." Although I did trust Edward and thought of him as family, it did bug me how sometimes he acted like he was the leader of the coven. Edward ignored me, only rolling her eyes.

"Bella should be close as well," I added. "By that time she should have mastered her shield, and we'll need it because Jane will be there, and Alec." I spat the names of the two Volturi twins as if I had swallowed something horrible.

This time Edward looked a little unsure, but Carlisle placed one hand on his sons shoulder and reassured him. "Bella will be fine. We'll make sure no one touches her." Edward sighed and nodded.

"We want to be close to the front as well." Vladimir decided. "We want the Volturi to see us and know that we are still alive," I had learnt from Carlisle that Vladimir and Stefan were the last of the great Romanian covens who had been whipped out by the Volturi. Of course Vladimir and Stefan would like to wave that in the Volturi's faces. I didn't blame them, I was imagining using my power on Jane and watching her fall down screaming with pain. That thought, although it wasn't the nicest one, made me smile.

Carlisle dipped his head. "Very well. Benjamin and Zafrina will be close behind us, if it turns into a fight, we'll need them. What do you think, Amun?" He asked the leader of the Egyptian coven.

Amun looked careful for a moment. He hadn't wanted Benjamin anywhere near the Volturi in case they took him and his power, but surely Amun wouldn't be so foolish and selfish to hide Benjamin when we needed his power of controlling the elements? Then Amun gave a little nod. "Very well, but his coven will be close to him. Tia would never forgive me if I allowed Benjamin to be so far away from her when there is a battle approaching."

"That's understandable. You, Tia and Kebi will be close to Benjamin, close behind him. Kate," He turned to me. "Carmen should be with Esme," He said. I nodded understanding the reason behind it. Esme wasn't a fighter and Carlisle wanted someone strong like Carmen to be with her. "And Senna will be with them as well." He added. Senna was also a strong fighter, very quick and skillful, Esme would be safe. I'd like to get my hands around any Volturi solider's neck and snap it off if they dared hurt Esme, or anyone for that matter.

"Nomads," Edward looked at where Garrett and the others were stood. "You will be spread out. Alistair, Mary, Garrett and Randall will be on the right side of Carlisle and I, Peter and Charlotte on the left. Is that alright?"

They all nodded.

Although there might not be a fight, talking about where we would be standing and putting the strongest at the front did make it sound as if there was going to be a battle. Not that I was complaining, the idea of a fight excited me, although I do wish that I could pick some people who could leave safely before the battle started. I didn't want anyone on our side getting hurt.

"Siobhan, where would you like your coven to stand?" Carlisle asked his old friend.

Siobhan said nothing for a moment, thinking, and then spoke. "In the middle. We'll protect Benjamin and Zafrina. Not that they need protecting,"

Carlisle nodded. "Alright. I think everyone is sorted now."

"What about Renesmee?" I asked. Surely they wouldn't allow the baby anywhere near the clearing?

"The Volturi need to see her to understand that she isn't an immortal child." Carlisle said. "They need to hear her heart beat, feel the warmth of her blood under her skin. But if things should turn badly, Jacob will take her away. He's fast, the Volturi won't be able to catch them. Oh, that's another thing we have to plan," He said to Edward. "Were the wolves will be."

"I'll tell Jacob to call Leah. She'll round up the back. They'll be in their wolf forms because they don't trust all the vampires, but lucky they are back with Sam's back so there is a large number of them again. When we discuss with the others they will join us."

"Already on it," Jacob's voice called from the house. He was stood outside the front door and was making his way down the stairs. He had overheard Edward's words because of his sharp hearing. I watched Jacob acing towards the forest. I heard a ripping sound. He had phased.

A howl split the air, making a few of the vampires jump. Some of them looked uneasy, others looked completely disgusted. The howl was answered by another one from a female wolf I guessed was Leah, Jacob's second in command.

"The pack shall be here soon." Edward told us. "I think it's time we round up the others and get this over with."

"Will Bella be going us?"

Edward shook his head. "She had to go out shopping while she dropped Renesmee of at Charlies. When she gets back I'll tell her."

I headed towards the house beside Edward and Carlisle, glancing over my shoulder at Garrett who was talking to Mary and Randall. I hoped that if it came to a battle, he wouldn't be hurt.


	10. Discussion

We were sat in the Cullen's large living room. I was sat in between Carmen and Tanya, Eleazar standing on Carmen's over side. Everyone listened to Carlisle, who was stood in front of the large bookshelf at the west side of the room flanked by Edward and Emmett, as he told them about what we had been discussing. Tanya seemed pleased that she was in the front line as well.

"Kate, Zafrina, Benjamin, Edward will be the four the Volturi want the most." Eleazar mused once Carlisle had finished talking. "Why should we risk them being so close to the front?"

"We'll need them if the Volturi decide they want a fight." Carlisle answered. "Kate's power will be a great advantage."

"But she has to touch them to use her power," Carmen said. Damn, I had forgotten that.

Carlisle glanced at me. "She's a fighter as well, she'll stay at the front with us, if that's alright with her."

I nodded. "That's perfectly fine."

"The werewolves are here," Esme warned us. She had gone to stand by the window to look out for the wolves, or to get away from the talking about the battle, I wasn't sure. She looked over her shoulder. "Edward, you should see this."

Edward quickly darted to stand beside her and she pointed at something with her finger. I heard Edward gasp. "The pack as grown."

"Six more wolves," Esme muttered.

"That's good though, it gives us more numbers." Edward said.

"But that also means more lives at risk."

"It might not be, Esme. Let's be positive." Edward told her soothingly before leaving the house. Esme followed him with one more glance at the dark shadows outside where the wolves must me waiting.

"Kate, Tanya," Carlisle beckoned us forward. "I need to speak with the leaders again, would you mind going with Edward and Esme?"

We both nodded. "Sure," Tanya said. I wasn't that pleased at the idea of having to be around huge wolves. The scent of one was bad enough to burn my nose, now there were sixteen! I felt tempted to cover my nose as we left the house and joined Edward and Esme as they stood at the bottom of the steps. Jacob walked over to us dressed in just shorts. He didn't get cold.

"Welcome," Edward said to the wolves. They moved forward from the shadows, their eyes glowed white in the moonlight and they all stayed on four paws, only Seth sat down. "We've all decided where we are standing in the clearing. Now it's your turn."

"We'll spread out along your ranks in twos." Jacob told him. "Leah, Seth and I will be at the front with you and Bella. Embry, Brady, Quil, Collin and half of the new wolves will be on the right, Sam and the others of the pack on the right. We'll be ready for a fight to break out without warning."

Edward dipped his head. "Will you be staying in the woods around here until the clearing?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, we'll be back in La Push for the next week and a half, but I'll come back here every day to check up on things. When there are only three or four days left until we have to go to the clearing, we'll move here, if that's OK with you."

"That's perfectly OK. It's a good idea, that gives us our forest to hunt in."

"That's another thing we wanted to check on. The non vegetarian vampires are sticking to towns outside our borders, right?" Jacob asked, glancing at where the covens were.

Edward nodded. "Yes, they are."

"We'll see you soon then. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Jacob nodded before turning away.

"Jacob," Esme called after him. He turned to look at her. His temper always went when he spoke to Esme - anyone who knew her forget when they were in a rage when they spoke to her, I could tell Jacob thought of her as a mother to him sometimes because she gave him food and clothes a few weeks ago when he Leah and Seth left their pack because the other wolves had wanted to kill Bella (Leah hadn't left for that reason though).

"Thank you," Esme said. He dipped his head and started to run into the shadows. Before he was covered by the shadows he exploded. A russet wolf stood where he had been and he flicked his tail. The rest of his pack followed, Seth bounded over to give Esme's hand a quick comforting lick and gave Edward, Kate and I a quick nod before bounding away after his pack mates.

We turned and headed back into the house. The group had parted to stand in its covens. I heard them nervously talking, some weren't happy about being away from their coven mates. Carmen would be the only one from our coven not in the front line, she would be away from us, and I hoped that Bella (if she needed to use it) used her shield to protect Carmen before me. We could handle ourselves. Of course being at the front line meant that if Jane and Alec used their powers we would be the first to be effected if Bella couldn't work her shield, but I was ready for that. I was sure that if Jane hurt anyone of my family then I would ran at her, put my hand around her neck and shock her.

"Nice," Edward commented, amused, as he passed, hearing my thoughts. "I don't blame you. If I had your power I would do the same."

Carlisle walked over to us with Siobhan and Eleazar and Carmen close behind him. "How did it go?"

Edward told Carlisle about the packs plans of where they would stand and that they would be staying in La Push until a few days before we have to go to the clearing. The sound of a car announced Bella's arrival and Edward left to go greet her. Carlisle went back to talking to Siobhan, Carmen and Eleazar. Esme went over to Tia and Benjamin, they had all become close friends lately, and I followed her, interested to hear Benjamin's gift. I had never seen it before.

"I might have to show you when we get to the clearing," Benjamin said after I asked if I could see it. "But I could show you something now. It won't be anything important or special though."

I nodded and watched as he took a class full of water from the small coffee table. He dipped his finger in it then slowly lifted it. The water seemed stuck to his finger, growing and growing like a vine out of the cup.

"He created a fountain when Carlisle and Esme came to ask us to help you." Tia informed me, pride in her voice as she watched her mate use his power. I was fascinated as I watched Benjamin start to draw circles with the water. He blew out a breathe, the air holding the water from falling onto the carpet. He then retraced the circles with his finger, drawing them backwards, until his finger finally went down into the water again.

"What else can you do?" I asked.

"Feel the cup, cold isn't it?" He handed me the cup and I nodded. he took it back and held the top of it with one hand. He placed his other hand under the cup and snapped his fingers. A flame appeared, burning brightly on his palm, and he placed it under the cup. The flame burnt out and he handed me the cup.

"It's warm," I said. "Wow, your gifts great."

"It does come in handy. I can also control the earth and the wind, but I can't do that inside this house. I don't think Esme will be too happy." He joked and we all laughed.

"Benjamin," Amun summoned from where he stood with Kebi. "Stop showing off and join us. You too Tia."

Tia said goodbye to Esme and I and Benjamin gave us both a smile before they went to join their coven mates.

The next vampires we spoke to where Liam and Maggie. Maggie's gift was interesting as well. She could tell when someone was lying to them, which was why the Irish had been won over by Renesmee, as Maggie was sure Edward was speaking the truth when he said his child wasn't an immortal, they didn't even have to touch Renesmee.

"Do you normally like vampires with gifts?" A voice whispered in my ear. "Benjamin's gift is quite interesting."

I turned around. Garrett was stood there, looking down at me. I walked over to stand by the window and he followed. The others barely noticed us when we left, Esme glanced at us once before turning back into the conversation she was having with Maggie and Liam.

"I like handsome vampires," I said, deciding to tease him.

"And would I fit that category " He asked. We were stood in the corner and he put one hand on the wall behind me so he was leaning over me, his face barely two feet away from mine.

I bit my lower lip. "Maybe," Yes. Defiantly.

"Maybe?" He echoed.

I nodded. "Maybe," I smiled. That gave me away.

"Stop teasing, Kate." He said softly.

"Teasing? I wasn't teasing."

He rolled his eyes and his finger lightly brushed my cheek. "Ever wonder what would have happened in the forest if Carmen hadn't arrived at that moment?"

I was still going to tease him, even if he knew it. "I would have kicked you off me and pinned you down. I was going to do that. I would have won."

"Of course."

"What were you going to do?" I asked, leaning forward, closing the gap between us a little.

"What do you think?"

We were going in circles. "Garrett, do you feel something between us?" I asked.

He nodded. "You are unlike any woman, human or vampire, that I have ever met, and that's a good thing. Your different Kate. I like you. We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"At the moment, yes. But I hope that soon that might change." He answered.

I narrowed my eyes. Was he telling the truth? It did look and sound like it. I moved forward again so our lips were closer. "I hope that as well."

"Not here, Kate." He said, backing away.

"Why not?"

"Because there is a crowd," He said.

"What are you embarrassed to be seen kissing me? An adventurer like yourself being caught kissing someone who belongs to a coven? Think your nomadic friends would laugh? The great Garrett showing feelings?" I demanded. I slipped under his arm and started walking away from him, trying not to look back at him. I went back to Esme.

"Is everything OK?" She asked sounding worried.

I nodded. "Yes, everything's fine." I lied.

* * *

**So what should Garrett do to win her back? Remember Kate decided not to get attached to another male for a while, so to hear that the one she actually wanted didn't want to kiss her yet must have hurt. Garrett has a good reason behind it, but now he has to win her back. Please R&R the next chapter is very interesting (I hope you will think the same once you read it). **


	11. Flames of hatred

Today was the day where we would be facing the Volturi. Most of us were eager to get it done with, others like little Maggie were a little worried, some were overly confident (Randall and Emmett, who were having a little wrestle before we left outside to see who was the strongest) and some were just trying not to show their emotions.

We would all go as one group to the clearing. We weren't in a rush, so we would walk the way. Carlisle was doing some last minute planning with Siobhan (who was going to try to picture a happy ending for us that wasn't the aftermath of a battle because of her gift to reach her goals or something like that I wasn't really listening when Esme told me) Amun, Tanya, the nomads, Zafrina and Senna, Vladimir and Stefan.

Esme was watching her mate closely. She was comforting Maggie as well, but her eyes kept glancing back to her husband. Carlisle looked like he was both confident and also worried. He was fearing not for his life, but for the lives of all of us instead. I knew he would give his life up to make sure we were all safe. That's what made him such a good leader and what made us all trust him.

The other vampires were getting ready to leave, already outside or waiting for their leaders or mates to join them. I went to stand with Tia and Benjamin as I waited for Tanya to finish talking. Garrett was looking at me as Carlisle continued speaking and I flicked my hands up and mouthed 'What?' which made him looking away quickly before his eyes flashed back to me again.

"You shouldn't so harsh on him." Rosalie said as she came to stand beside me. She had seen the exchange.

I sighed.

Tanya came to join us and after speaking for a second to her Rosalie went off to round up Emmett and Randall who I could hear fighting outside. Boys.

"Ready to go?" Tanya asked.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Carmen and Eleazar joined us and soon we were following Carlisle and Edward through the trees of the forest that surrounded their house. Without any orders we all feel into places in the group. First it was Carlisle flanked by Esme and Edward who had Bella beside him. Then it was Emmett and Rosalie. Then Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya and I. Behind us were the Irish Coven, and then the Eygptians, then the Amazon coven and the Romanians. The nomads brought up the rear.

The snow crunched beneath my boots as we walked over the snow that covered the ground. I concentrated on the sound of the vampires behind and in front of us, the crunching of the snow and the occasional snapping of a twig. The mates around me were either holding hands or were walking close together. Emmett had one arm around Rosalie's shoulders, Edward's arm was hooked around Bella's waist as she carried an excitable Renesmee in her arms, and Carlisle and Esme were holding hands, as were Carmen and Eleazar. Tanya looked at me and gave me an encouraging wink as if telling me that things were going to be fine. I looked ahead.

For the second time this week a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. I was dragged away from my sister and coven mates, past the Amazons until I was stood on the outside of the group with Garrett. I let out a warning growl.

"Calm down, Katie. It's just me," He said softly.

"Yes, that's the problem."

"Oh don't be mad at me. I hate it when your mad at me. I'm sorry for what happened. Since then, with you not speaking to me I can't think properly. Emmett must have beaten me in all the fights we had."

"Good."

"Please listen to me. I didn't kiss you that night because I wanted our first kiss to be in private. Only until you walked off I realized that it didn't matter who watched, because it would be the first kiss between us, it would be just as magical and amazing. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

I looked at him, lost for words. In my head there were loads of sentences I could say in answer to that, some angry, some gentle and soft, some just babbling. I bit my lower lip, trying to pick what one I would say. Then suddenly my mind was made up, but it wasn't a word answer. I threw my arms around his neck, brought his head down and sealed our lips together. His eyes widened and then softened, I felt his hands go around my waist, holding me close to him. We kissed for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to sound stupid, but I finally understood what people meant when they said they saw fireworks when they kissed someone.

A lot of emotions were spreading through me. Happiness, joy, delight and...love. Yes, that last one had to be love. I had never felt it before. I moaned, enjoying the moment. Garrett smiled as he kissed me, deepening the kiss.

When we broke apart he looked down at me. "So should I take that as a yes?"

I nodded. "Of course you can! Oh Garrett, I'm so sorry for what I did. It wasn't fair on you. I didn't know that you wanted to kiss me in private. If I did I wouldn't have been angry at all."

"I love you, Katie." He whispered. "I'm sorry that I've waited so long to tell you this when I wanted to tell you since we went hunting together the first time. I was just unsure that what I felt for you really was love because I had never fallen in love with anyone before, but now I know its love, how can it be anything else? And I'm sorry we might not have much time left together."

I wrapped my arms around him, sinking into his embrace and feeling his arms go around me as well. "I love you too Garrett."

"We should catch up with the others." He decided, untangling me from his arms but he took my hand. "Before they get to the clearing and have all the fun without us."

I smiled and we raced after the group, falling back with Tanya. She didn't question why Garrett was with me, she saw that our hands were together. Garrett whispered in my ear, "Would you mind if I stood with you in the clearing?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Five minutes later we were out of the shelter of the trees and stood in a white clearing. We were alone. The Volturi wasn't here yet. We fanned out in a line, falling into our positions.

I stood next to Carlisle and Edward, with Garrett hovering behind us. Edward noticed and moved along to give the nomad room. "Thank you," I mouthed to Edward before looking at Garrett as he walked over to stand beside me.

"Your welcome," Edward moved back and then turned to speak with Bella and Renesmee. They were doing goodbyes now? No one else was, but perhaps that was because Renesmee might have to leave soon.

I looked behind me at Carmen, making sure she was alright. She was stood protectively next to Esme and gave Carlisle a small nod as if telling him that his mate would be safe where she stood.

I saw Emmett's bulky shape stood on Tanya's other side and heard him talking to Rosalie. Tanya was speaking to Carlisle so quickly that I didn't hear a word she said.

Then I heard them. They were approaching from the forest opposite us. They moved slowly, in no rush. Then black shapes appeared in front of the last trees.

The Volturi was here.

They too stood in a line, all wearing cloaks. Those at the ends of the lines had grey cloaks, but as you moved closer to the middle of the line the color changed to black. At the very middle the cloaks were the darkest of black. Their faces were pale, cold and hard as stone, but their red eyes glowed, standing out more because of the color of their skin. In the middle were the ancients, close to them where Jane and Alec, and then the more powerful fighters of the guard. There were more than I had first thought.

Then my eyes feel on a particular vampire among them.

Irina was stood behind the ancients, but I could see her through the gaps between Marcus and Aro. She was wearing a coat of brown fur, the same one she had been wearing when she left us. Her face was filled with pain as she looked at Tanya and I, stood at either side of Carlisle, and she seemed to look apoligetic. I glared back at her and she looked at Tanya. I knew my sister was glaring as well. We wouldn't all be here if it wasn't for her.

But I had missed her. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until I saw her again. I felt a tearing feeling inside me, a pull towards my sister battling against my hatred to the Volturi and my loyalty to Carlisle and his coven. I stayed were I was but balled my hands into fists, nails digging into my palm.

Garrett noticed and I felt his hand trail down my arm until he took my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. I relaxed instantly at his touch.

I suddenly wondered how Carlisle was. He didn't have his mate beside him for comfort. He didn't look back at Esme, and I knew that he knew if he did he would just rush over to her and stay there. We needed him to stay focused. Tanya shared a glance with him and they both nodded confidently.

Edward let out a snarl, his eyes burning with fury. "Alistair was right"

I gave a low hiss. Alistair had left us because he didn't want to die. He was a coward, that was my opinion anyway, Carlisle wasn't mad at his friend. Some friend Alistair was.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya echoed in puzzlement.

"They - Caius and Marcus - came to destroy and acciqure." Edward explained through clenched teeth.

That meant that Aro, if it came to a fight, would only spare those with gifts. That meant that I would be spared, with Zafrina, Edward, Bella, Maggie, Siobhan, Eleazar and Benjamin, but the others would not. I gave another hiss.

"Easy, Katie." Garrett whispered, using his new nickname he seemed to be growing fond of.

"We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee. Which they have no intention of doing." Edward continued.

You think! I thought as I watched the Volturi move closer. No, they weren't walking, but they weren't running either, it was somewhere in between those two things.

Then they stopped. The Volturi all stopped at the same time on silent command.

I looked over my shoulders and saw what had made them stop. Jacob, the huge russet wolf, was padding towards us with his pack close behind them. I counted the sixteen wolves, recounting. Esme had told us that the pack had grown, and I guessed that half of them had still been hiding in the shadows when we spoke to them the other night, or back in La Push, or guarding the borders from unwanted visitors.

The wolves weaved themselves between our line. Jacob went to stand with Bella, eyes on Renesmee. I jumped a little as a warm body of a wolf came to stand between me and Carlisle. It was Seth, the sandy-colored wolf who was friendly to all vampires, but right now he was a little hard to recgonize nd describe as friendly. His ears were flat back against his head and he, like the rest of the wolves, were bristling all over. Leah let out a snarl and she wasn't the only one, Bella also gave a snarl of anger which was echoed by two or three other vampires. Garrett's grip on my hand tightened suddenly and then he let go. It was starting.

Or was it? The Volturi weren't moving and they weren't speaking.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked his son in a low voice.

Edward was watching the Volturi with careful, narrowed eyes. He was listening to their thoughts. Carlisle wanted to hear what they were thinking as well, and so did I.

"They don't know how to proceed," Edward finally said. I then understood the reason why the Volturi had stopped. The wolves. The Volturi counted on facing werewolves today. I smiled at their shock.

"They're weighing options, choosing key targets: me - of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya." _So much for my hopes of no violence._

"Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize - Zafrina and Senna in particular - and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them. "

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered incredulously, shocked as I was by the news. The Volturi's line looked as long as ours, maybe longer. I hadn't counted though, and with their cloaks they all just blended together.

"They don't count their witnesses, " Edward murmured. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience. "

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hesitated, glanced at the Volturi, then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle dipped his head and started walking forward, stopping after ten feet. I saw Rosalie and Emmett stiffen at the sight of their father stood further away from them, watching him with fear in their eyes as he walked towards the Volturi. They didn't relax when he stopped. I could tell Edward wanted to join Carlisle, to back him up, for if the Volturi attacked Carlisle would be the first one they meet.

The Volturi didn't do anything though, they knew Carlisle, Aro thought of Carlisle as a friend and the guard wouldn't act without orders. Carlisle held his hands out as if in greeting and I leaned forward, ready to race to his side if he needed help. Emmett did the same thing, and Seth lowered his head.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." Carlisle said. Nothing happened for a what seemed like hours.

Aro then stepped forward and headed towards Carlisle, a figure shadowing him. It was Renata, his body guard. I didn't see her face, but I saw a bit of brown hair that had escaped out of the hood and was blowing lightly in the wind. I heard the scowls and whispering of the guard. They weren't happy that one of their leaders was now away from their protection and they looked ready to move forward with him. But Aro looked at them. "Peace," He said before walking forwards just a few more steps. His head titled to one side.

"Fair words, Carlisle. They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones." Aro accused. Did he really think someone like Carlisle would ever want to hurt anyone? Carlisle had stayed with Aro and the Volturi for two decades, I thought that that would have been long enough for Aro to find out that Carlisle wasn't a violent person. I had been wrong.

Carlisle shook his head. "You have but to touch my hand to know that that was never my intent." I watched as Carlisle extended his hand towards Aro.

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" Aro frowned.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for." Carlisle said, his voice echoing around the clearing.

Aro snorted. "Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today. "

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Carlisle said in a voice that was so smooth that I, if I were Aro, would have believed what he was saying. It was very convincing. Of course Aro didn't think so, and neither did Caius.

White-haired Caius suddenly appeared at Aro's side. I had never liked Caius. He was always wanting a fight even when there wasn't any need for it, his voice was always filled with venom, there was always hatred in his eyes. ""So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle, " Caius hissed.

I felt anger ripple through me. How dare he! Carlisle hadn't asked for this, none of us had, yet Caius made it sound as if this was all Carlisle's doing. Once again I glared at Irina, who was just stood there watching the ancients and Carlisle in the middle of the clearing.

"How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?" Caius pressed.

"The law is not broken. If you would listen-" Carlisle began.

He was cut off though.

"We see the child, Carlisle, " Caius snarled, his eyes, as always filled with rage, flickered to Renesmee, then back to Carlisle. "Do not treat us as fools. "

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments-"

Caius cut him off. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just like you have brought." Carlisle answered, and as he did so he gestured to the line of black cloaks. They all rippled with anger, some snarled. I fought back the urge to snarl back at them in an angry reply. That would only make matters worse, I knew that. Then Carlisle gestured towards us and I straightened. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks. "

"Artifice!" Caius snapped instantly. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!"

He turned his back on us as he searched through the black cloaks. "You! Come!" He snapped his fingers. I craned my neck to see what was happening. Irina was prodded in the back by one of the wives (I was guessing they were the wives anyway, it would explain why they were guarded while the others were not) . Irina started to move forward, looking worried, scared and annoyed all at the same time. She didn't like being treated like that.

I watched in horror as Caius, growing impatient, cut the space between him and Irina and slapped her round the face. The sound was loud, but it seemed louder to me as I watched my sister recoil and clutch her cheek, which if she was human would have gone red because of the force behind the slap. Her cheek had a crack it in like a piece of pavement that had been hit by something heavy, but I watched the crack slowly heal and her cheek looked normal again. The anger in me bruned hot like fire now. How dare he treat her that way!

I gave a loud hiss of rage. Tanya did the same. We were both outraged and horrified as we watched our sister being treated like that.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius demanded, pointing a claw like finger at Renesmee.

Irina looked at the girl in Bella's arms and a look of confusion swept across her pale face. "I...I'm not sure." She stammered. I watched Caius carefully. I could see he wanted to slap her again; his hand was twitching.

"What do you mean?" The white-haired ancient demanded.

"She's not the same, but I think she's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-" She broke off when Caius bared his teeth at her.

Thankfully Aro moved to put a hand on Caius's shoulder and told his brother to calm down, stopping Caius from slapping Irina again or doing something else. I watched without breathing as they talked quietly. Irina looked at me and her eyes seemed to say _I'm sorry._

I gave her a little nod. _I know._

Caius spoke again, and he wasn't angry. He was more suspicious. "And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious. "

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said, sounding as relieved as I felt.

Aro shook his head. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach,"

Things were happening in a blur. Aro asked to see Edward's thoughts instead, because he claimed to be Renesmee's father, and Edward moved forward after saying something Bella and Renesmee. He patted Carlisle's shoulder reassuringly as he passed his father and Carlisle watched him leave. I couldn't help looking back at Esme, knowing how attached she was to her husband and the vampire who had been her first son. She looked ready to fall to the ground, devasted and defeated as now two people she cared about deeply were out there. Carmen was talking to her softly, her Spanish accent more soothing than it would be if she was speaking in just an English accent for some reason. Esme nodded once and bit her lower lip, panic still on her face and in hers as she watched what was going on in front of her. I also turned my attention back to what was happening.

Aro had Edward's hand was and placing a finger on the bronze-haired vampires palms. Everything was silent on both sides, even Caius fell quiet. We all wanted to hear what Aro had to say once he read Edward's thoughts. Carlisle looked tense as he watched and waited.

Bella was ridged with anger, her body shaking slightly. "Easy Bella," Zafrina said from behind her. I could see why Bella would be angry. Now everything she had shared with Edward now belonged to Aro. I would hate it knowing that someone had seen every moment of my life, even my human one, knowing that my past was now in someone elses knowledge. My past had always been something I kept quiet and I wouldn't be able to stand it if Aro found out and started to talk to me about it as if he cared. I let out another low growl, but only Garrett could hear it, and Seth, but the wolf was too focused on what was happening that he hardly noticed.

Aro then straightened, letting go of Edward's hands, his eyes widening.

"You see?" Edward asked a little smugly.

"Yes I see indeed." Aro said his voice filled with amazement. "You have given me much to ponder, young friend, " He continued. "Much more than I expected." He was silent for a minute. "Can I meet her?"

I froze, shocked. Would Bella allow Renesmee anywhere near Aro, or Caius? Caius was stood right next to Aro, looking just as angry as he had when Irina had answered his question a few minutes ago. Had it been minutes? It felt like hours.

Aro glanced at Carlisle and Edward hopefully. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

"What is this about?" Caius hissed.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies." Aro told him.

Caius looked shocked and gave a hiss that rang through the clearing and the forest around it.

"Peace, brother." Aro cautioned before asking Edward, "Will you introduce me to your daughter?"

Edward heistated and I knew he was thinking carefully about this, deciding whether it was a good thing or a bad thing for Aro to meet Renesmee. The bad thing was she would be close to Caius, but the good thing was that Aro could feel her warmth and hear her heartbeat better. Edward's mind was made up then and he nodded.

"Bella," He called to his mate. "Bring Renesmee...and a few friends." He wasn't willing for his wife and daughter to come out to the middle of the clearing unprotected.

Bella looked around. "Jacob? Emmett?" She asked. Jacob and Emmett eagerly nodded - Jacob wanting to stay next to Renesmee, Emmett wanting to be part of the action - I wasn't surprised by her choices, she had picked too ready, strong fighters. The three off them crossed the clearing to stand with Edward and the others.

There was a quiet exchange between Bella, Edward, Demetri and Felix. I guess when Emmett and Jacob had accompanied Bella, Caius had summoned Felix and Demetri forward as if to make sure they weren't too out numbered.

"May I meet your daughter, lovely Bella?" Aro asked politely.

I watched as Aro touched Renesmee soft skin. "But she's exquisite." Aro commented, amazed again. "So like you and Edward. Hello Renesmee."

"Hello, Aro." Renesmee said, surprising Aro, making his eyes widen. Caius stiffened.

"What is it?" Caius asked with a voice filled with disgust. Only someone like Caius would ever hate Renesmee.

"Half immortal, half mortal." Aro announced, speaking to both Caius and the rest of the guard. Aro believed us, that was a good thing. Caius would be a lot harder to convince though... "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human," He pointed at Bella.

Caius half-hissed, "Impossible."

"Do you think they've fooled me then, brother?" Aro asked. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?" he carried on, making Caius scowl. "Calmly and carefully, brother, " Aro cautioned, looking down at Renesmee in wonder. "I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities. "

Renesmee then surprised us all by leaning forward and touching Aro's face with her tiny hands. She would be showing Aro what she wanted him to see, her power was the opposite of his, he could know every thought someone has had with one touch, but he couldn't choose what he heard and what he wanted to ignore. Renesmee could choose, she could pick which memories she wanted to show him and what she wanted kept hidden from him. I wished that I could do that, I would block all of my memories from Aro had his stupid power.

"Brilliant, " Aro whispered. Renesmee leaned back into Bella's arms, smiling and giving a little giggle.

"Please?" she asked him.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee. " Aro said.

I almost believed him until Maggie let out a hiss. Her power! She knew what he was really doing. He was lying! I hoped the others out there had heard the hiss so they knew not to be fooled. I wanted to shout it but I couldn't. I couldn't speak, my tongue was missing and I feared that if I opened my mouth I would just shout at Irina and demand to know why she did all this, why she wanted to cause this.

"I wonder, " Aro said thoughtfully. That was all he said, he fell silent, thinking. Then his s eyes were on Jacob now, who was stood close to Bella and Renesmee, his fur brushing Bella's leg. Would he use the bond between the vampires and the Cullen's as an excuse to attack? I knew Caius would if Aro didn't.

"It doesn't work that way, " Edward said harshly.

"Just an errant thought, " Aro said, his attention moved from Jacob to the rest of the pack. Leah and Seth crouched down lower, the other wolves copied teir movements. Of course they would do what Leah told them to, she was the Beta wolf of this pack, second in command.

"They don't belong to us, Aro." Edward explained. Did Aro think that the wolves were pets of his? Ha! "They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be,"

Jacob gave a low growl deep from his chest.

"They seem quite attached to you, though, " Aro said. "And your young mate and your... Family. Loyal. "

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle. " Edward's voice rung with sarcasm and Aro laughed.

"Just an errant thought, " he repeated himself. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires. "

Edward winced. "I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro. "

Jacob whined slightly.

"He's intrigued with the idea of... Guard dogs, " Edward murmured back. I had never thought of the wolves as anything but friends of the Cullen's. I had never realized how loyal they were, because of Jacob's attachment to Renesmee (he had imprinted on her not days after she was born when he had first seen her) and the wolves followed their leaders ways, if he was a friend of a vampire coven who had been their enemies for decades, the rest of the pack were as well.

"I suppose that answers that question, " Aro laughed. again. "This lot has picked its side."

Edward hissed. Demetri's eyes narrowed and Felix dropped into a crouch, ready to spring.

Aro waved Felix and Demntri, and Edward straightened. The three of them glared at each other and still looked prepared to launch at one anothers throats. I would so be joining them if it turned into a fight. Adrenaline and anger were making me crazy, hungry, for a battle.

"So much to discuss, " Aro said, his tone business-like. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers. "

Carlisle and the others slowly moved back to join us. I patted Carlisle's arm as he stood beside me once again. He was watching Aro with narrowed eyes.

I watched as Aro stayed where he was and beckon the whole guard forward instead of going to join them.

The black cloaks surrounded Caius and Aro and I saw Marcus join them. I heard them discussing but I wasn't listening to them. I was still watching Irina. She looked torn, as if she wanted to run towards us but didn't want to see what happened if she tried. I tried to tell her to run, that I would watch her back and try to make Jane hurt me instead so Irina could get to safety. Bella's shield would protect me after a few seconds right? And I could deal with Jane's pain again.

Caius began arguing with Aro straight away, loud enough to make my attention move from my sister to the circle. "How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?"

"Because it's all true, " Aro told him in a calm voice. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins. "

Caius shook his head and was silent for a moment. "The werewolves, " he murmured at last.

"Ah, brother... , " Aro said.

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius demanded, furious. It didn't make sense to see two male vampires talk and not feel the same thing. It was weird how Aro felt so calm while Caius was outraged. I knew Marcus wasn't doing anything, nor did he plan to. He always sat, or stood, there looking bored and whenever he spoke he sounded as bored as he looked.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day, " Edward pointed out. He was pointing to Jacob. "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world. "

"You breed mutants here, " Caius spat.

Edward suddenly became very angry. "They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me. "

Aro confirmed that Edward was speaking the truth. Caius just became more furious.

"They know our secret, " he snarled.

"They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere. "

"I want to talk to the informant, " Caius announced.

Irina looked terrified as she walked towards him. He hissed and she quickened her pace until she was stood beside him.

"So the Cullens sided with the shape-shifters against our own kind-against the friend of a friend, even, " Caius summarized.

Irina looked at the werewolves. I knew how she had felt about them Laurent, a vampire who Irina had grown attached to when he had joined us for a short time, had been killed by these very wolves. "That's how I saw it." She said, her shoulders slumming.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters-and the Cullens for supporting their actions-now would be the time." Caius smiled a cruel smile that reminded me a lot of Jane. She wore that smile a lot too.

Irina raised her head and shook it. "No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here."

Then everything happened very quickly.

Caius's hand came down, a clear signal for something to happen. He looked abosuatly enraged as if he had just caught fire. Two guards darted forward and grabbed Irina by the arms and made her kneel on the floor. Her eyes were wide and she let out lots of whimpers. Caius moved forward and then there was a clicking sound. Like the slap, it sounded so loud to me in fueled the flames of hatred I felt to him.

He snapped off her head with his bare hands, breaking it from her neck so easily. The guards holding her then pulled at her hands until they fell off. Caius took a lighter from his pocket and lit the remains of Irina on fire.

Once again I found myself in the old village where I used to live, being held tightly in the strong hold of one of the guard. Tanya was trapped as well, and so was Irina. Our mother stood with Vasilli surrounded by flames. Then suddenly it wasn't Sasha there. She had gone, and so had Vasilli. Someone else was in their place.

Irina.


	12. Snowy clearing

I was going to kill him. I was going to rip his head off apart from his body and burn him just like he had done with Irina. A red haze covered my vision, a growl sounded from me and was echoed by Tanya, my hands clenched into fists, angry had completely taken over my fear, burning as hot as fire.

It was Caius's cold smile that sent me over the edge. I was completely angry, dangerously so.

So was Tanya.

"Stop them!" Edward shouted as Tanya and I sprang forward. I looked straight at Caius but heard as Edward and Carlisle tried to stop Tanya. They won in the end after practically dragging her to the floor.

Rosalie made a grab for me but as soon as her hand touched my arm she let out a scream and fell backwards. Emmett let off a hiss and tried, without my power he would have easily beaten me. He managed to grab my arm, not letting go as I shocked him, and he threw me backwards. I landed on my back, the cold snow crunching underneath me, my head hitting it hard. Emmett was in front of me, his legs crumbling and he to fell to the floor, the power behind my shock proving too hard for the strongest, biggest Cullen child.

I sprang to my feet. If Tanya couldn't fight with me, I would fight by myself. My mind was gone, lost. I didn't care about anything apart from ripping Caius apart piece by piece.

Then arms were around my stomach and chest, stopping me in my tracks. I curled my lips back, revealing my teeth, and snarling. I shocked whoever had their ars around me, who had tried to stop me, but the arms surprisingly stayed around me. The vampire gave a grunt of pain and cursed but his grip on me never loosened even though he was in pain.

Garrett's scent washed around me and I gasped. I had hurt him!

"Zafrina!" Edward shouted loudly.

I wasn't in the snowy clearing all of a sudden. I was in the forest running as fast as I could. With each stride I felt my anger soon leave, but I kept running till I fell to the floor. Without my anger I felt weak and alone, and that soon calmed me down, although it scared me, being alone in this huge forest. I started looking around for Garrett. He wasn't around.

"Give me my sight back!" I heard Tanya hiss as she too was blinded by Zafrina's visions.

Slowly the forest around me began to darken until it faded away and I was back in the clearing again. Garrett was still holding onto me and he leaned down to whisper into my ear, "If I let you up, will you knock me back down again, Katie?"

I hissed.

He chuckled.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate." Carlisle spoke, his voice comforting. "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you are doing. If you attack them, we all die."

I sighed. As much as I wanted to attack, I couldn't do that when it would make the others die as well. No, I couldn't...

Tanya leaned against Carlisle for support and he started to talk to her, giving her that support. Garrett let go of me and got up, helping me up and he held me close to him.

"I know you must want to kill Caius so badly now, but Irina wouldn't want that. I don't want you to risk your life. If it comes to a fight then try, but not now. Kate, don't risk it. I've just got you, I can't loose you to soon."

I rested myself against him, breathing in his familiar scent.

Aro was watching us. He knew of my power because he had read Edward's felt, he had known how much pain I had put Edward in while training. His eyes were filled with admiration, curiosity and fear, the fear part made me smile.

The Volturi guard had crouched down, ready for a fight. I could see they were waiting impatiently for one to break out. I was determined not to be the one who started a fight that may not be needed, or helpful.

Aro put his hand on Caius's shoulder. "Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child. Perhaps we should return to the matter and hand?"

That made Caius straighten.

Aro moved forward with three of the guard close behind him. I wondered what it must be like to have a shadow everywhere you went, but Aro must have gotten used to it after all these centuries. He spoke to Carlisle, "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know."

Before Carlisle could say anything, do anything but give a little nod of his head, Aro was across the clearing and turned to Amun and Kebi. "Ah Amun, my southern neighbour!" Aro greeted him. "It's been so long since you last visited me."

"Time means litter;I never notice its passing." Amun said, no not of warmth or friendliness in his voice like you would have expected for a man to speak to his old friend with.

Aro nodded, agreeing. "So true. But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

Amun said nothing.

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have the others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come and see me again."

Amun's voice was emotionless as he said, "Of course."

"Oh well, we're all together now!" Aro reminded me of a child once again. "It's it lovely?"

Amun just nodded.

"But the reason for your presence here it not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes."

"And what did you witness?"

Amun's voice was just as cold as it had been before as he replied, "I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child-"

Aro cut him off. "Perhaps we should define our terminology now that there seems to be new classifications. By immortal children you of course mean a human child who has been bitten and thus transformed into a child."

Amun started to talk again and their conversation seemed to go on for a while. I could see that Aro was taking in everything his 'friend' said carefully and Amun wasn't pleased to be speaking to him. In the end Amun asked a question that shocked us all; if he and Kebi could leave now that he had spoken. He knew that Benjamin and Tia would never agree to go, so he hadn't spoken their names. Aro agreed and Kebi and Amun left. I couldn't believe it. They had abandoned Carlisle and his family. Sure they had stuck around to talk, but anyone could talk. They left straight away, they must have been positive that there would be a fight and wanted to not put their lives at risk. Benjamin watched them leave with disgust in his eyes, Tia just looked stunned.

Aro spoke to Siobhan next. Unlike Amun her voice was filled with confidence as she spoke of Renesmee, saying that she was no threat to humans at the end.

"She is unique..." Aro was saying when I finally concentrated on what was happening instead of wondering if Amun and Kebi were watching or if they had fled completely back to where they came from. Would they even wait for Benjamin and Tia? "...utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we can learn so much. But there is a danger, a danger that cannot simply be ignored. How ironic it it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet as we become even more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us, even destroy some of us.

"For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy has been ore a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from these weak creatures we hunt. This amazing child-" He pointed one finger at Renesmee when he said this - "if we could but know her potential - know with absolute certainty that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We cannot know what she will grow to be." He looked at his witnesses as he spoke and I saw some of them glance at one another and murmur uncertainly, asking each other what they thought about this, unsure. "Only the known is safe. only the known is tolerable. The unknown is...a vulnerability." Caius smiled at that.

"You're reaching, Aro." Carlisle said.

"Peace, friend." Aro gave a smile, his voice and face gentle. "Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

Suddenly Garrett let go off me and stepped forward towards Aro. "May I offer to be considered?"

I stared at him in disbelief, missing the feel of him next to me, missing the contact. Most of all I was fearful to be away from him again. he looked back over at me and winked reassuringly.

"Nomad," Aro said, giving a nod.

Garrett raised his chin and started to speak, addressing the Volturi guard and their witnesses as well as Aro and the other ancients. "I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness. That is certainly no longer unnecessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is. I came to witness something else. You." He said, one finger pointing to the Volturi. "Tow of you I know - Makenna, Charles - and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to none. Think carefully on what I tell you now. These ancients ones did not come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose - to destroy this family here." He gestured to Tanya and Carlisle. "The Voltui came to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look as this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are different to understand,it's true. But the ancients look and see something besides their strange choice. They see power.

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family - I saw family and not coven. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in reutnr have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic family binding - that which makes them possible at all - is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we saw in the great southern covens that grew and diminished quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought of domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

I watched Aro's face, glancing from him to Garrett. My eyes lingered on Garrett the longest, but I caught the expressions that crossed Aro's face. But you couldn't tell exactly what someone was thinking from what their expressions are.

Garrett continued talking which made my eyes fix on his once again. "Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses-" He then pointed at Liam and his mate. "agreed to give evidence to slow the Volturi adcance with their presence so that Carlisle would get a chance to present his case. Some of us wondered if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied whn the dang turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice? We have the answer to all these questions. We hard it in Aro's lying words - we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain - and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters quest for domination. So now there are more questions, questions that you must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someones will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live? I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will."

The nomads he was questioning again started to speak amongst themselves. I wanted so desperately to walk to Garrett and hold him hand, but then he turned to speak to the ancients. "So come I say! Let's hear no more lying nationalizations. We honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the Volturi ancients.

Garrett turned back to the witnesses again, Caius glaring at him. "You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed, but then again maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though - if we fall, so do you."

He then moved back to stand beside me, our hands touching. I looked at him and he smiled. I felt I was falling for him all over again, his confidence and bravery showing. He moved down into a half-crouch, ready for a fight, and I prepared myself too.

Aro just smiled. "A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

Garrett snorted. "Revolutionary? Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to carry you master, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Peace, Garrett." Aro cautioned. "I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot I see."

Garrett winced and glared back. I did as well.

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro suggested. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision. Tell us, friends, what do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for domination?"

There was silence for a moment, until a woman with black hair asked, "Are those our only choices? Agree with you, or fight against you?" She exchanged a glance with the blonde-haired male at her side.

"Of course not, most charming Makenna." Aro said. So that was Makenna, I thought to myself. "You may go in peace, of course, like Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

Makenna and her mate looked at each other again and the man nodded. "We didn't come here to fight," She said, then paused. "We came here to witness. And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah," Aro said. "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel." Her mate growled lowly. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not."

"Do not fear us, friend Charles." Aro said quickly when the vampire moved closer to his mate. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says."

Makenna spoke. "That is our witness. We will leave now." They backed away slowly and I watched them disappear into the forest and vanish. I glanced at Garrett, his eyes too watched them with a little sadness in them. Had he been hoping to speak with his old friends, or for them to agree to come to our side.

After a long break of silence, the ancients pardoned themselves so they could counsel. I gripped Garrett's hand. Esme moved to take Carlisle's hand and I could see how relieved she was that she could finally stand next to her husband and be close to him.

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to me. "I'll follow you forever woman."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now he tells me."


	13. I will be

So much was happening it was hard to concentrate. Irina's death, the Volturi standing so close yet so far away, the temptation of ripping Caius apart still there, but my focus only lasted on that for a minute or two.

To be honest, I wasn't really listening to what was happening for the rest of the time we stood in the clearing. I was focusing on Garrett. His speech, how much power he seemed to have in his voice, the authority that he controlled perfectly so it sounded like he was giving advice instead of orders.

I thought about the future while the ancients spoke carefully to one another. Would Garrett want to come back to Alaska with us? Or would he want to go back to being a nomad?

He wanted adventure, he liked travelling, whereas for me the idea of always moving wasn't that appealing. Would he leave after this and explore the world? He had said he had been to nearly every country, but that meant there were still some left. Would he leave to see those countries and then come back to me?

And could I really wait that long?

But if he would be making the sacrifice to one day join me in my coven, I could make a sacrifice as well, even if that meant leaving my coven and seeing the world.

There was another problem about this. Our diets. In the human world, if couples had different color eyes, that was OK. But in the vampire world, there was so much difference. One look at a vampires eyes you could tell if he drank human or animal blood. Garrett's eyes, no matter how many times we had gone hunting, were still red. Would he stick to that diet, or change it?

All I knew was - I knew this was selfish - but I wouldn't change my diet. I had sworn never to drink from another human again, and that was the one promise I was determined to keep.

His words rang in my ears, making a smile form on my face. I couldn't help it.

_If we live through this, I'll follow you wherever woman. _There had been so much emotion in his voice, it had surprised me. Garrett had never showed so much emotion before, but that only made my smile widened as I reminded myself it was me he was showing these emotions to.

That had made me feel warm all over. He had shown in that one sentence, in those words, that he loved me and wanted to be with me. He would change who he was to be with me. I would change parts about me as well, keeping my diet of animal blood, and hoping that after a few years he wouldn't get bored.

When a vampire fell in love, they never fell out of it, I reminded myself.

Garrett was that one person, or vampire, that I felt love this strongly. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved him. I had never depended on anyone before, I had never wanted to please anyone, I had never wanted someone to be impressed by me. I had never felt like I had to be the best at everything, I had never really wanted complements. I was a completely different person when I was with Garrett.

I could be myself around him. I knew I didn't have to be anyone but myself, because that sarcastic girl had been the girl he had fallen in love with. And that fun, adventurous nomad had been the vampire I had fallen in love with.

Love. God, I had never thought that I would be the first one out of Tanya and I to fall in love. Of course she had had feelings for Edward, probably still did, but she had never loved him loved him in that way. She loved him like a friend, like family.

I took Garrett's hand and he looked down at me. "Garrett," I whispered. "After this, what will happen?"

"We both know what will happen. If the rest of your coven except me, I will come and live with you for the rest of eternity. I will become your mate, your friend, your lover, your protector, your companion, your shoulder to cry on, the person you can always come to for comfort. I will love you for the years to come and enjoy every single day with you."

I smiled at that answer. "Thank you,"

"You weren't doubting me, where you?" He asked, a teasing glint in his ruby red eyes.

"Only for a minute, but now that doubt has gone."

He squeezed my hand. "I'm glad. Now, do I get one more kiss? It won't be our last kiss, Kate, but I miss the feeling of your lips against mine."

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. I broke up the kiss after ten seconds.

"Bit short," Garrett's voice echoed with disappointment, making me grin. "I was expecting a little longer, a little more passion. I'm surprised, Katie."

"The next one will be longer," I promised.

We stood together, hand in hand, as the Volturi spoke. Their words made no sense to me, but I noticed the stress of our group tighten. One of the guard must have been trying to attack, because Bella was frozen, concentrating on her shield. To be honest, I was just thinking about Garrett. I had never thought that I would be one of those guys who once they meet the right guy would be thinking about him none stop, but that was because I was worried about him. We were both in danger but his life mattered much more to me than my own, like mine was important to his. We would both die for one another even though we barely know each other.

I loved him.

* * *

**I hope you like this story. This story came to my mind when I was searching through for a good Kate and Garrett story but there are so few, which is a shame because I love this couple so much even though we don't read about them much in the books. I can't wait for Breaking Dawn part 2. I know I've already said it but now it's five days away. I might be going to see it with a couple of friends, I live on the Isle of Wight so I don't know when they are filming but I can't wait. Even if I don't watch it in the cinema I will order it straight away once it comes from Amazon. I think I can wait that long...but knowing that people have seen it and its out there, the cinema just half an hour away, the temptation will be so bad! I will wait though, if I have to, and will love the film so much!**

**I think there will be two or three more chapters to this fan fiction because I want to focus and finish Dark Moon (if you haven't read it please do, but its the sequel to Starlight so you might want to read that first ;) and after Dark Moon I will add another book to the saga. It's about Esme and Carlisle in high school like twilight but different characters and story line. **

**Please read and review, I hope you enjoy the books. **


	14. Kate's Happy Ending

I don't know how, but soon I was watching the Volturi leave. The anger and pain I had felt before vanished, out numbered by relief. I jumped nto Garrett's awaiting arms, my head falling to his neck as he swung me around, his grip on me tight. He placed me to my feet and raised my chin up with his finger so our gazes met. He then leaned down and kissed me, this kiss just as passionate as the first one. I hoped that every kiss, no matter how long or short they are, were this passionate.

I leaned my forehead against his chest once the kiss ended. Esme had let go of Alice and Jasper and was in the middle of kissing Carlisle a long kiss. I shared her relief. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice in a tight hug. Rosalie and Emmett were kissing, as were Carmen and Eleazar. Edward was hugging Renesmee with his arm around Bella, Jacob nuzzling Renesmee's cheek. Vladimir and Stefan looked very disappointed, I didn't have to be Edward to know that they had been wanting a fight so they could finally fight the Volturi. The Irish Coven were talking to Tia and Benjamin, they would be travelling home together until they reached Ireland and parted their separate ways. The nomads were talking in a group a little farther away, but I was glad that Garrett stayed with me and didn't join them.

I turned to see Tanya walking towards us. I unwrapped myself from Garrett to embrace my sister. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. "Irina..." Was all she said, but it was enough for me to hear how much pain she was feeling, she too was grieving deeply.

"I know," I said quietly. "But we have each other, and Irina will live on forever in our hearts. We will never forget her." It didn't matter that she had brought the Volturi here in the first place, she had paid a high price, and I missed her. I wasn't angry at her anymore, I was in too much misery to be angry at her.

Garrett was behind me, I could hear him breathing. We had lost Irina, but Garrett would be joining us.

He hugged Tanya when we broke apart and I knew Tanya would welcome him into our coven instantly. We would tell Carmen and Eleazar afterwards, not now, it didn't seem the right time.

Tanya went to speak with Carlisle and Esme, so Garrett darted to my side and kissed me again. "Alaska sounds good," He murmured, playing with a strand of my blonde hair. "It sounds even better because you'll be there."

"I'll stay with you forever." I vowed. That was a promise I was going to keep.

"And I will stay with you forever, I'll never leave your side, I'll always be here for you." He promised, placing one arm around my waist as Carmen came over to give me a hug and Eleazar shook my hand.

Leaving Carmen and Eleazar, Garrett headed over to Carlisle and I followed him.

"Thank you Garrett," Esme's eyes were glowing and never left Carlisle's face. "Your speech helped a lot,"

Garrett shrugged. "I did nothing more than speak the truth. I am happy for you that Alice and Jasper are back." I nodded in agreement, I knew how much thinking that her two beloved children had left them had wounded Esme, and Carlisle.

Esme's smile widened and she looked at us, her golden eyes warm. "I know you two will have a beautiful life together. I'm so glad that you found each other."

So am I, I thought. Garrett must have been thinking the same thing because his arm snaked around my waist again and he pulled me closer.

"So you will be living with Kate and the others from now on?" Carlisle asked Garrett.

Garrett nodded. "That's the plan, until she kicks me out."

We all laughed at that joke.

"I'm glad to hear that you will be closer now, old friend." Carlisle said.

"As am I, we have a lot to share with each other. You missed a lot of great battles my friend, maybe you should have stayed in England. But if you hadn't, you wouldn't have this wonderful wife and these lovely children. I guess you gained more than you missed."

Carlisle nodded. "I would never change my life for anything." He kissed Esme's head lovingly. I hoped that one day, after we had shared nearly a hundred years together, Garrett and I would be as close as Carlisle and Esme were.

"I have to speak with Siobhan and Liam before they leave, but we will talk before you leave." Carlisle shook hands with Garrett and gave me a dip of his head before heading towards his old friends with his hand in Esme's.

"Do you think our relationship will be as close as theirs?" I asked Garrett, envying Carlisle and Esme a little.

He chuckled. "Already in competition mode, Katie?"

"It was just a question,"

"Well, I think that we will be as close as them. I know it actually, because like them, we are soul-mates, we may have our differences but that's what makes us perfect for one another."

I smiled at that.

* * *

The fire crackled loudly as we all gathered around it. It was the last night we would spend all together and we were having a little fire to share stories. I was perched on Garrett's lap, listening as the Romanian's told their story. Everyone had a smile on their face, because they knew that tonight would not be their last. Alice and Jasper were talking with Charlotte and Peter by the river, because the nomads planned to leave as soon as the full moon was in the middle of the sky so they could go hunting once they were out of Forks.

Rosalie and Emmett were on my left side, next to them were Esme and Carlisle, then Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya. Bella and Edward were putting Renesmee in bed for the night in their cottage and would join us soon.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against Garrett, sighing in content. Carmen and Eleazar were happy that he wanted to join us and he was officially part of our coven and my mate.

Today had been hard, it had been so frightening to stand in front of the Volturi and not know what is happening. It was horrible knowing my sister had died and I couldn't have stopped it. It had been scaring worrying that I wouldn't get to live my life with Garrett.

But I knew now. I would get to spend all of eternity with the man I loved more than anything else in the world. Although I had been through so much today, felt so many different emotions, I couldn't imagine a better ending as I sat with my mate and our friends and family, talking and laughing under the stars.

I didn't think that this smile would ever leave my face.

And you know what? I didn't want it to.

* * *

**I don't know if there will be another chapter to this story or an epilogue or not to this story so this is the ending so far. I watched Breaking Dawn Part 2 just a few hours ago and was blown away. It was AMAZING! I don't know if whoever is reading this has watched it so I won't so anything about it, but I will say that it is the best movie I have seen in ages and if you haven't watched it, when you have you will be completely amazed.**

**What do you think? Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in ages, kinda been focused on Dark Moon right now.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**:)**


	15. Worried

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

_**I've decided to continue this story, so i have written up about five chapters already, i know i promised to write about what happens in the future and then I didn't, but I now I am:D I have gotten my love for this couple back. I have gotten Breaking Dawn part 2 on DVD so I remembered how much I loved Garrett and Kate**_

No one's point of view

Kate hugged Esme tightly and then hugged Carlisle.

"Hopefully we will see you all soon." Carmen said as she wrapped her arms around Alice in a warm hug. "You must come up to Alaska."

Esme smiled at the idea. "We would love to."

Kate unwrapped her arms from around Carlisle and stepped back, glancing quickly at Garrett. He was speaking with Emmett and Rosalie not far off.

"You seriously still don't like the Beatles?" Emmett was saying in a tone that was so shocked Kate thought it should really belong to someone who had just opened a bag to find a snake.

Garrett smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I prefer American bands. Maybe now that I am settling down in one place, I'll be able to appreciate American bands even more."

Emmett chuckled and Rosalie smiled. "I'm really surprised you are so comfortable with moving to one place and staying there." Rosalie commented.

Kate listened carefully for Garrett's answer. She was worried that Garrett wasn't looking forward to moving to her house with the rest of the coven, when he was so used to travelling often, and she feared that he was only acting like he was OK with it so he didn't upset her.

But Garrett's voice was filled with confidence when he answered. "I want to be with my mate. I'm willing to do anything to be with Kate."

Rosalie seemed satisfied with that answer, and Emmett nodded his head

Kate smiled in relief, and she also felt a little embarrassed. Garrett had called her his mate. They were mates now, right? Kate didn't know that for sure, but Garrett thought it, and Kate did what it to be true.

Garrett was her mate.

That one thought made her smile even more, but she quickly stopped smiling before anyone realized.

Kate said goodbye to Bella and Edward, and gave their daughter, Nessie, a hug.

"Will I get to see you again soon?" Little Nessie asked, looking up at Kate with wide brown eyes.

Kate nodded and knelt down in front of the little girl so their eyes met levelly. "Yes, of course. We'll come down and see you again soon, or you could come up to see us. It's always snowy where we live."

Nessie's eyes shone and Edward chuckled and joked, "I think Nessie wants to come and live with you."

Tanya came over and placed one arm on Kate's shoulder, yet she spoke to Edward. "She's always welcome to visit, as are you and the rest of your family. I hope you all have a good future with each other."

Edward smiled. "Thank you Tanya."

Kate was pleased to see that Tanya seemed to be over her large crush on Edward, that her sister had finally moved on and realized that Edward was married now and would never return her feelings. And now Tanya could move on with her own life, maybe find her own mate one day.

"You're welcome Edward." Tanya replied and then looked at Kate. "We really should be going now."

Kate nodded and said goodbye to everyone again before she followed Tanya towards the car. Garrett saw the signal that they were leaving and said goodbye before joining them. They got into the car and drove away from the Cullen's house, Carmen waving at her friends as she passed them.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kate had fidgeted nervously all the way back to Alaska. She had constantly glanced at Garrett, who was looking out of the window. She was wedged between Garrett and Tanya at the back of the car. Garrett was too busy looking at the landscape, but Tanya noticed how worried Kate had suddenly gotten, and placed one hand on her sister's leg, stopping it from trembling. Kate gave Tanya a little smile, but that didn't mean she was not any longer nervous, she still was very nervous.

All that was going through her head was whether Garrett would like the house or not, whether he would decide he wanted to leave, leave Alaska and leave her, and whether he would like the vegetarian diet and want to stick to it, or that it might prove too difficult for him.

When Eleazar turned the car into the driveway outside the house, everything was completely covered in snow, and Kate felt so much better being back at home, the place where she belonged and loved the most. She just hoped Garrett loved it as much as she did.

Garrett looked around as he got out of the car. As a nomad he had explored nearly every part of America, but he had never been this far up before. And then suddenly, he wasn't there anymore, and Kate started to panic.

A hand touched her arm and she looked to see Carmen stood there. "He probably just wants to take a look around quickly before going inside." Carmen said softly, her golden eyes warm and comforting.

Kate swallowed and scolded herself for getting scared so easily. She knew that Garrett loved her and that he wouldn't leave without warning.

And then suddenly Garrett appeared, his normally red eyes were now black but they were shining with excitement and he was grinning.

"I want to explore the forest," Garrett decided as he walked back to them.

Kate smiled and walked to meet him halfway, taking his hands in hers and entwining her fingers through his. "We can go now, if you want." She said.

Garrett nodded. "Let's go." He said.

Kate quickly waved to Carmen, Tanya and Eleazar before she and Garrett started to run towards the forest. Garrett couldn't remember the last time he had hunted in a snowy forest.

"What kind of prey is here?" He asked Kate as he glanced around and tasted the air. "There seems to be no animals here."

"There are loads." Kate said. "Wolves, reindeer, foxes, hares - although we only really hunt hares when we want a little snack - and there are snow leopards in the mountains, along with more foxes and goats."

Garrett was surprised. "Will we get to hunt now? I'm a little thirsty."

Kate nodded. "Come on, I'll show you the best hunting place ever."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Hunting had made Kate more relaxed and she had forgotten all about her worries as she ran beside Garrett and hunted. They had worked so well as a team.

But as soon as she and Garrett walked back to the house, she remembered what she had been so worried about, and froze.

Garrett stopped when he realized she was no longer walking beside him, and he looked back over his shoulder at him. "Katie, is everything alright?"

Kate swallowed and Garrett moved over to stand in front of her.

"Tell me," He told her softly. "You know I care about you, and I want to know that everything is alright, and if it isn't, I want to know what is bothering you, so I can help you."

Kate smiled up at him, she could see how much he loved her, just in the way he looked at her. "Well, I'm worried."

"About what?" He asked.

"About if you would want to stay here, or not." She admitted.

He looked confused. "Why would I not want to stay here?" He asked, and then understood. "Kate, I want to be with you, I'll happily give up human blood to spend the rest of eternity with you, and the thought of living in one place for such a long time of course was a little weird for me, but it's with you, which is perfect. I love you Kate, I never want to loose you."

Kate was relieved and she leaned up to kiss him sweetly on the lips before hugging him. "Thank you."

He stroked her blonde hair with one hand while curling one arm around her body to hold her against him closer. He breathed in her wonderful scent and when they broke apart, they were both smiling.

Garrett took her hand. "Come on, I would love to see your home now."

Kate smiled and led him inside, and started to tell him about how she and her sister's had built the house. She had forgotten all about her worries now, they had been silly little things that she shouldn't have been worried about in the first place.


	16. Garrett's Test

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

_Two weeks later..._

Kate touched her mate's arm when she saw how tense Garrett was. He looked down at her and gave her a little smile, but she could see how nervous he was. She ran her hand down his strong, muscular arm until she reached his hand, and then she entwined her fingers in his.

"You're going to be fine, baby." Kate told him softly. "We're just going to walk through the town, you can do this right?"

She had never seen Garrett like this before. He was normally confident, but now he was nervous. She did enjoy seeing the soft, innocent side to her mate, but she preferred him when he was the confident vampire who always joked around and didn't take much seriously.

Garrett looked at her, his red eyes softening. He had been trying to vegetarian lifestyle for three months now, and now they were about to test his self-control around humans by walking through town. He had agreed to it because he wanted to be with Kate and prove that he could drink animal blood, like she did, and be fine with it.

He had to admit that it was difficult, but Kate was more important and special to him than human blood.

"OK, let's get this over with." Garrett decided, swallowing and praying that he would have enough control.

Kate smiled and stood up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek lightly.

"Only the cheek?" Garrett asked, reminding her of the joking, confident vampire she had fallen in love with.

She grinned and said, "You'll get one on the lips, if you do well on this test."

Together they walked down the street. Humans were on both sides of the street, looking into the shops or walking into them. Kate and Garrett's sharp vampire noses made them be able to smell every single human.

Garrett was still tense, and he glanced around nervously.

Kate squeezed his hand, making sure she was not channelling her electric current to shock him. She never used her power on her mate.

She wondered if Garrett would ever be more than her mate. She wanted what Carmen and Eleazar had. She wanted to be married.

A year ago she would have argued against her sister Tanya about her future and if she was going to get married or not. Vampires didn't normally get married, it was only the Cullen family and Carmen and Eleazar who got married like humans. Other vampires just had a mate.

But having a husband and a wife meant more than just having a mate.

Kate wanted Garrett as her husband, but she hadn't let him know this. She was so thankful that she didn't have someone like Edward, who had the power of reading someone's thoughts, in her coven.

She had never been the one in the coven to picture her dream wedding with her dream husband, that was Tanya, and Irina, when Irina had been alive.

Before Kate could think about her dead sister, she snapped out of it and concentrated on Garrett.

"You're doing really well." She told him softly, smiling up at him.

Garrett smiled a little and she could see a gleam of pride in his red eyes, which were black now, but she guessed that was a good thing as well, she couldn't let the humans see Garrett with red eyes.

She wondered when Garrett's eyes would finally be golden.

"You think so?" Garrett asked as he looked down at her.

Kate nodded. "I think you'll be getting that kiss on the lips after all."

"I'm glad you convinced me to do this." Garrett told her. "I've been putting this off for two long. I just keep on comparing myself to Eleazar and Carlisle and every time I convince myself that I don't have that kind of self-control."

"But you've been living off your normal diet for many decades." Kate reminded him.

Garrett chuckled. "Thanks, that makes me sound so old."

Kate smiled as she realized he was still himself, just a little nervous that's all. "What I am trying to say," She continued. "Is that you've been living off human blood for a long time, and you've just got to get used to surviving off of animal blood now. Carlisle and Eleazar have been doing that for much longer than you have, so of course their self-control will be stronger. But that doesn't make you weak. You just need time to get used to it, that's all." She squeezed his hand again. "And I'll be right by your side." She promised.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Garrett whispered, his voice filled with affection.

"I've been asking myself that for a long time." Kate teased and winked at him.

Garrett growled lowly, it was his way of telling her that he liked the joke, and he smiled. "You want to know what is really distracting me?"

Kate nodded. "Sure, what's your secret?"

"You,"

She raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, you distract me, in a good way."

"Happy to help," Kate smiled and they continued to walk down the street.

Garrett became less and less tense as they carried on with their walk. Kate talked to him, trying to take his mind off the scents of humans. That was the best thing she could do, distract him, but she knew that he might be doing this alone in the future and she won't be there because he wanted to prove he could do it alone.

But right now, she was with him. There was nothing in the world that would make her leave Garrett. He was her soul-mate. After years of being a single vampire, it felt nice to have someone who she could share everything with. Of course she told most of the things she felt or thought to Tanya, but she told everything to Garrett.

"Kate, I need to talk to you about something." Garrett said, and surprised Kate by stopping stiff.

She was pleased to see that he was able to stop and stay surrounded by the scents of humans that must be driving him crazy. But she was also pleased. Was he about to ask her to marry him?

"Yes?" Kate asked, trying to keep the excitement from her voice.

"I do love your coven, but I have been thinking that we could do with a place of our own. I heard that humans did this, get a house of their own, away from their family and friends. I just thought that would be nice, we could be ourselves and not have to worry about our coven members walking in on anything. So, what do you say?"

Kate was surprised, and a little hurt that this wasn't him asking her to marry him, but then she remembered that they had all eternity, and that Garrett was waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, Garrett." She admitted. "Tanya has already lost Irina; I can't move away from her, it'll kill her, and Carmen and Eleazar as well…"

Garrett nodded. "I understand, and I knew you would say that. So I was thinking that we get a house that is not far from where Tanya and the others lived. We'll still be close enough, but we'll have our own place."

She could see that Garrett really wanted this, and she did want to make him happy. And he was right, even if they lived close by, it wouldn't change anything about how close she was with her coven. And it would be nice to have her own house with Garrett, like normal people would.

Kate smiled up at him. "I'd love to have our own place, Garrett."

He picked her up and swung her around in a circle, her blonde hair getting blown by the wind and she laughed. He placed her down gently on her feet before kissing her.

When their lips broke apart, Kate looked up at him. "That kiss was going to be for after we finished this walk."

"Well, for that you would have been the one to kiss me, but I kissed you, so you can still reward me after the walk." Garrett said.

"Fine, but only because you're a good kisser and I love you." Kate said. She was so casual now about telling him that she loved him. "Come on, let's finish this walk."

He nodded and she took his hand as they continued to walk through the town.


	17. The House

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

Kate had been dreading telling her sister that she was planning to move out, but she knew she couldn't hold it off for any longer.

She was pacing around the living room as she waited for Tanya to get back from hunting. Garrett was stood by the fireplace, watching her.

When he got tired of her pacing, he blocked her path and placed his hands at the top of her arms, holding her still.

"Kate, you need to calm down." He told her softly. "What will Tanya think?"

"She'll think that she is losing another sister." Kate sniffed. "I can't do that to her! I'm so sorry Garrett, I'd love to move in with you, but I just can't do that to Tanya. She's still shaken from the death of Irina; if I move out she'll feel like she has lost both of her sisters."

Garrett sighed. He had wanted to have a house that belonged to him and Kate, where it was only him and his mate, but he didn't want to put Kate through this. He loved her too much.

"If you want to stay here, then just tell me." He said.

She looked up at him and he could tell that if she was human, she would have cried. "But Garrett, I want to move in with you! And it would be selfish of me to stay here when you want our own home so badly!"

"You can't have it both ways, Kate." Garrett told her. He knew he was being a little too harsh with her, but he couldn't lie and say that she could have the best of both worlds; she had to make a decision. "I'm going out, I need to go hunting. That trip through the town has made my eyes go black. I'll be in the forest if you need me."

Kate sighed as she watched Garrett disappear and after the back door closed, she flopped down on the armchair and placed her face in her hands, groaning with annoyance.

She didn't hear the front door open; if she had she would have known that her sister was back.

"Kate?" A hand touched her shoulder and stayed there and Kate looked up to see Tanya, who was sat on the arm of the chair beside her. "Are you alright?"

Kate sighed. "Not really,"

"What happened?" Tanya asked, her voice soft. "Where is Garrett? Did you two have a fight?"

Kate shook her head. "No, more of a little disagreement than a fight."

"What was it about?" Tanya asked.

Kate didn't say anything, she was trying to think of what to say and how to say it, and she forgot all about answering her sister.

"Kate, tell me. What is wrong?" Tanya pressed, reminding Kate that she had to answer out loud.

Taking a deep breath that she didn't really need, Kate started to explain. "Garrett suggested that we moved to a new house, our own house, where it could be just the two of us."

Tanya's worried expression didn't change. "And then what happened?"

"Well, I agreed, but then I thought about you. We've already lost Irina, I'll be selfish to move away…"

Tanya shushed her gently. "Kate, I want you to be happy. If moving to a new house with Garrett will make you happy, then I am pleased for you. I know you both love each other, and you do need your space."

Kate swallowed. "Is that what you really think?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes. You will always be my sister, and just because we don't live under the same roof does not mean that that has changed. We will still see each other. But you and Garrett need to have a place of your own, more alone time than you get here."

"So you are really OK with it?" Kate asked her sister.

"Yes."

Kate smiled with relief. "I'm so glad," She said, standing up and then hugging Tanya.

Tanya returned her hug and then pulled away. "You need to tell Garrett that you two can get your own place. Hey, why don't we make it?"

"Make the house?"

Tanya nodded. "You know, like we made this own. But let's not worry about that now. Go and talk to your mate!"

Kate smiled. "I'll see you later, Tanya." She said before leaving her home and following Garrett's scent trail into the forest.

She found him kneeling beside a dead reindeer. He sat back, removing his teeth from the animal's neck, and a drop of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," Kate moved over to him and looked at his eyes. They seemed to be golden around the black pupil, but there was still a thick band of red surrounding that little bit of golden. Although it was an improvement, and Kate was pleased to see that his eyes were finally started to grow gold. But honestly it didn't matter to her what colour his eyes were, she loved him not matter what.

"Do you want some?" Garrett asked, gesturing down to the reindeer that was lying by his feet.

Kate bit her lower lip, and then nodded and knelt down, drinking the rest of the blood. It made her feel more comfortable and confident.

"I talked to Tanya," Kate told him. "And it turns out that she was fine with us moving out to live together."

Garrett then smiled, and Kate was relieved.

"That's great!" Garrett said, and then stepped forward, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. Kate's eyes widened at the passion in the kiss, but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back, moaning with happiness.

"We will make sure the house is close to the others." Garrett told her as they broke their lips apart.

Kate smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"I just want you to be happy," He said and then kissed her again.


	18. Decisions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

"I was thinking," Tanya said, placing her finger on one point of the map that was spread across the table. "That we should build your house here. There's a little flat valley in between two mountains, just a few minutes away from the forest. And there are a lot of mountain goats around, and snow leopards."

Kate licked her lips as she heard about her favourite prey, snow leopards, being so close.

Garrett, who also enjoyed snow leopard blood, seemed pleased with the location.

Tanya continued when she realized that the couple seemed OK with the plan so far. "It'll take a few days for us to make the house - luckily we can work through the night as well, and with our vampire speed we'll get it down so much quicker than a human team of twenty would. I just want you to go over these designs Carmen and Esme - we called Esme and had her on the phone while planning - came up with and you can pick whichever one you would like your house to be."

Kate was so glad that her sister was so easy to help and that she was fine with all of this, and soon she and Garrett were looking through what seemed like a hundred different designs.

"I'll have to call Esme and thank her after this." Kate said brightly. "She's being so helpful. I wonder if we should invite the Cullen's up here soon. Garrett, do you think there will be a special occasion soon were we can call them up here?"

She was hinting, but he seemed to be taking his time with getting the hints.

He looked up from the pages he was looking at and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Even if there isn't, they are always welcome up here."

Kate sighed, and tried not to look disappointed as she continued to rummage through the pages.

She and Garrett were looking for a while. Whenever they found one, they would find another one that was even better, and then another one, and another one. Then they had to pick one from their favourites now.

Kate sat back, groaning with impatience and annoyance. "They are all amazing!" She said. "This is taking so long!"

Garrett seemed amused. "Kate, it's only been an hour, and we're picking a house for us, I'm sure it doesn't matter how long it takes." He reminded her. "But I do agree with you that they are all amazing, Carmen and Esme certainly haven't made our choice easy."

Finally, Kate laid eyes on a house design that she fell in love with instantly. With the others it had taken her a few minutes to fall in love with them, but this one had captured her attention straight away. That was a clear sign.

She crawled over to Garrett and knelt beside him, showing him the design. "I like this one." She told him. "What do you think?"

Garrett looked at the design and then at Kate, smiling as his eyes laid on his mate. "I love it."

Kate's eyes shone. "Really? You're not just agreeing with me are you?"

Garrett shook his head. "I know what happens if I disagree with you, I don't want to spend the rest of the day arguing." He teased with a wink. "I am not just agreeing with you, I actually love this design and I think it is perfect."

Kate grinned. "Good, because we are keeping it."

Garrett chuckled. "I knew you would say that."

They told Tanya which one they wanted and Tanya told Carmen, who got the phone and dialled the Cullen's number to tell Esme.

"Can I talk to her?" Kate asked Carmen when she guessed the important part of the conversation was over. "Let me talk to her."

Carmen smiled and said into the phone, "Esme, Kate is going to talk to you." Carmen then passed the phone to Kate and disappeared.

Kate put the phone to her ear and spoke into the receiver. "Hi, Esme!"

"Hello, Kate," Esme said in her normal calm, sweet tone. "I was so pleased when I found out you and Garrett had decided on getting your own place."

"Thank you." Kate said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm waiting for Carlisle to get home."

Kate didn't understand how Esme could be so patient all the time. Carlisle worked for hours every day. "Esme, how do you put up him being at the hospital for such long periods of time?"

"Well, I have my family, and I know I'll see him soon anyway."

"Doesn't it annoy you?"

"Sometimes," She admitted. "When I really need to talk to him, and he isn't around, it's bad. Or when I just want him around, then it does prove difficult. He does call me whenever he can, and sometimes I'll go to the hospital and surprise him, but only when I know he isn't busy. We have fallen out about it a few times, but every time he tells me that he loves me. Why do you ask?"

Kate swallowed. "Oh, I was just wondering." Truthfully she was wondering whether she would be able to do that if Garrett ever had an important job that called him away from her for hours, or days. She probably wouldn't. She would force him to spend more time with her. It was selfish, but she loved him too much. It wasn't like Esme didn't love Carlisle, it's just Esme had much more patience than Kate did.

"Well, I hope everything is OK over there?" Esme asked.

"Yes. We've finally picked a design we liked after what felt like forever - oh, thank you by the way, for helping Carmen."

She could hear the smile in Esme's voice as her friend said, "You're welcome, I was happy to help. How is Garrett?"

Kate glanced over her shoulder at where her mate was picking up all the paper and stacking them in neat piles.

"He's fine," Kate told Garrett. "How are your family? How's little Nessie?"

"Nessie is great, and so are the others. They are downstairs playing board games and watching movies with Jacob and Seth." Esme answered. "I need to go now, I think I just heard a vase smashing. Tell Carmen I will call later. I hope you enjoy your new house."

"Thank you, Esme. Goodbye." Kate said and then hung up.

She placed the phone back in it's holder and went over to Garrett, bending over and picking up the stack of paper.

"Well, Tanya and Carmen will be planning for ages with Eleazar helping as much as he can," Garrett said as they put the paper on the small coffee table. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Kate smiled at him. "Why don't we go hunting? I know we only hunted yesterday, but maybe we could just go for a walk."

Garrett smiled at her babbling and he placed a piece of blonde hair which was hanging loose from the ponytail, back behind her ear.

"I'd love to go hunting with you, or a walk." Garrett told her. "Shorty,"

Kate smiled. The first conversation the two of them had had was at the Cullen's house, when they had both been called with other vampires Carlisle knew to stand with the Cullen's against the Volturi as they proved that Nessie, Edward and Bella's half human half vampire daughter, was not a threat or an immortal child.

Their conversation had been a lot of teasing on each other's height until Garrett had decided they should start again.

Kate had been called a shorty, and as a comeback, she called Garrett a giant, something he seemed to take as a compliment, but as Kate thought about it, he had probably just been teasing her even more.

Garrett smiled when he saw that Kate remembered the memory. "Let's go," He said, picking her up bridal style.

Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "And what is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"I thought it would be romantic," Garrett said. "But I am putting you down as soon as we are at the forest, we can't hunt like this."

Kate chuckled and kissed his cheek. "OK, fine, but walk slowly, I want to enjoy this."


	19. Thankful

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

Kate enjoyed running through the snowy forest with the trees rushing past her as she ran, the sounds, sights and scents that surrounded her.

"Now that I have seen this place, I never want to leave." Garrett was saying after they finished drinking the blood of their prey.

"You never came to Alaska before?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Of course I did, like Carlisle I have been pretty much everywhere by America. But I haven't been to this place in Alaska, if I had, then I would have stayed."

"I wish you had," Kate said, pinning him to a nearby tree. Garrett chuckled. "We would have met a lot sooner."

When she had met Garrett, she had been sure that she would die in the next few days, everyone had been convinced that the Volturi would not let anyone live. She had been upset when she had realized that she had just found the love of her life, just days before she had died.

But they hadn't died. The Volturi had been proved wrong and they had left. No one had been hurt or killed. Kate and Garrett would have eternity together.

Garrett nodded. "Yes, but then again, how we met was pretty romantic and dramatic, don't you think? Meeting and falling in love right before a big battle."

"A big battle that never happened,"

"Do you wish it did though?" Garrett asked.

"I expected it," Kate answered. "So I guess that I was looking forward it, but I was a fighter when I was human, I love battling. But I guess I am glad no one else got hurt."

Garrett nodded.

"What about you?" Kate asked him. "Did you want there to be a battle?"

Garrett looked thoughtful before replying. "Well, I've always liked battle, like you. I've fought in many wars, as a human and as a vampire. But I guess it would have been bad if a battle had resulted to us losing a close friend."

Kate nodded in agreement. "I guess it all worked out for the best."

"I'd say," Garrett said and smiled at her. "I got to keep you for all eternity?"

Kate got a little angry at that comment. "Keep me?"

Garrett realized that he had offended her and swallowed. "No, not keep you. You're not some sort of animal or property. I meant…be with you for all eternity."

Kate smiled, allowing him to get away with that. "Much better,"

Smirking, Garrett leaned down and kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair, moaning into his mouth. She loved kissing him, it was magic. It was amazing. It was something she would never grow tired of. It was something she loved. She loved him.

Garrett smiled against his mates eager lips and he was thinking exactly the same thing as Kate was.

When they finished the kiss, after a few minutes, they decided to sit down in the snow and not return back to the house straight away.

Garrett had his back against the trunk of a tree, and Kate was resting her back against his chest. He was playing with the fluffy material of her coat hood which she traced lines through the snow with her finger.

"I was thinking," Kate said, deciding she would want to tease him. "We are getting our own house, why not go the extra mile?"

"And what exactly will we have to do to 'go the extra mile'?" Garrett asked, chuckling as he nuzzled her neck.

"Get a pet,"

With that, Garrett threw his head back and laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the whole forest.

When he had calmed down, still chuckling though, Garrett rested his head on her shoulder and said, "Na, I don't really think that would be the most sensible option."

Kate grinned and rested her head against his. "I guess you're right," She admitted.

A few moments of silence split the air, but Kate broke it when asking, "Garrett, what is America like? I haven't really been anywhere there but Forks and wherever the Cullen's where living at the time."

"Well, America is a beautiful and amazing country, yet some states are different from others, and inside those states you get places which are great, and other places which are not so great." Garrett answered. "But it is an amazing conteninent altogether. There are so many great things about it, strong things that make it so great."

Kate was a little jealous how her mate had been able to see all these places, when she hadn't. "I wish I could see them." She admitted.

Garrett caught on and said, "Well, why don't we? We could, one day, just go round America. It'll take a long time - and who cares because we have eternity. We can see everything and spend so much time just the two of us. It doesn't have to be just now, but one day, I promise you we will."

Kate smiled. "That's a great idea, and very well thoughtful." She praised him.

"Thank you. Do I get a kiss for being so smart?" He asked.

She grinned. "You get a kiss for being you." She said before turning a little to kiss him.

They sat there in the forest together till the sun started to set, making their skin glisten like a thousand diamonds.

"Should we go back?" Garrett asked her as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I bet Tanya wants to go over more plans for the house. I did want her to help - but not this much!" She laughed.

"She's just being helpful," Garrett reminded her as they started to walk back through the forest, pass the carcass of the prey they had fed from, and towards the house where the rest of their coven would be waiting for them to return so they could hunt through the night.

"And a great sister," Kate whispered, she was thankful that Tanya was being so helpful, because without her, Kate wouldn't know what to do.

Besides, after Irina's death, Kate had been more thankful that she still had Tanya to help her through everything. She loved her sister so much, and she didn't want to loose her like they had lost Irina.

The reminder that Irina was no longer with them, made Kate sad.

Garrett sensed his and wrapped one arm around his mates shoulder, pulling her closer to him, and he kissed the top of her head.

Kate smiled a little.


	20. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

Kate had no idea where Carmen, Tanya and Eleazar continued to sneak off to, and why they were not telling her, or Garrett.

They would be there in the morning to hunt with Kate and Garrett, but then as soon as they got back to the house, they vanished, all saying they had errands to run and stuff to do.

Kate was growing more and more suspicious. She wanted to find out what was happening, where they were going, and why they were keeping it a secret.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly had company.

Tanya came downstairs smiling and she went straight over to Kate, who was sat on the arm chair. She grabbed her hands and literally pulled Kate to her feet. "Come on," She said. "I have something I need to show you."

Kate groaned. "Can't you just bring it down here? I'm...busy."

"Busy? I don't think sitting on your ass all day is considered being busy - lazy maybe, but not busy. And I can't bring it downstairs, because it isn't in the house."

"Where is it?" Kate asked.

"In the forest."

Kate instantly sat back down on the armchair and folded her arms across her chest, hiding her hands under her arms to hide them from Tanya so her sister couldn't grab her again.

"No way," Kate said, shaking her head.

"I don't have time for this Kate. Let's go." Tanya said, grabbing her arms and pulling her up back to her feet. Kate's amazing plan had not worked. She led Kate out the house.

Kate tried to wiggle free, but her sisters grip was so tight around her arms that she couldn't escape, and Kate gave up after a while.

Tanya led her outside, where Garrett was, with a navy blue scarf that belonged to Carmen, blindfolded. Carmen and Eleazar were stood with him.

Instantly Kate became curious. "What is going on?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Garrett said, shrugging. "I don't even know how Carmen managed to get this scarf around my head."

Carmen grinned. "It was pretty easy actually."

Garrett snorted. "I thought I put up quite a fight."

"Yeah you did, I just won." Carmen teased.

"Come on, let's go," Tanya said, and suddenly all that Kate could see was blackness.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kate's eyes were covered by Tanya's hands, while Carmen was holding her hand and leading her through the forest. Garrett was blindfolded by a scarf while Eleazar made sure that he didn't walk into anything, but there was very slim chances that he would do that.

"Are we there yet?" Kate asked, she was growing impatient. She didn't really like surprises.

She didn't know how she had been convinced that this would be fun...

"Yeah, I think so," Tanya said. "Carmen are we almost there?"

"I'd say about one or two minutes until we get there." Carmen answered from where she was stood at Kate's right.

Kate grumbled stuff under her breath as her sister continued to lead her and Garrett through the forest.

She felt annoyed that she didn't know what was going on. She loved secrets when she was apart of them and knew what was happening, but when she didn't know, she could get easily annoyed. It was so annoying when a group of people knew something and you were the only one that didn't, how they would laugh and smile and exchange glances while you didn't have a clue what is going on.

"Tanya, if you don't tell me where we are going, I swear I will cut off your pretty blonde curls, one curl at a time."

Tanya chuckled. "Aw, Kate, I didn't know you liked my hair so much. But I do think straight hair suits you better than curly."

Kate growled, she hated it when her sister turned a threat into a complement.

Again Tanya chuckled. "It's so easy to wind you up lately, it's so amazing!" She said happily.

Kate rolled her eyes, however no one could tell what she had done.

After what felt like forever, Kate could finally see again.

In front of her was an amazing three story house that looked similar to the one that she, Tanya and Irina had built so many years again.

It was beautiful, and Kate couldn't understand why she was here, looking at it, when it looked like a house a millionaire should own.

"Tanya, what is this?" Garrett asked while Kate just continued to stare at the house in front of her.

"This is your house."

As her sister said those four worlds, Kate's attention was stolen from the house, to her sister.

"What?" She asked when she was able to speak again.

Tanya grinned. "Carmen, Eleazar and I came out here every day for the past week, and we've been busy building this. Do you like it?"

Kate nodded. "I love it!" She said and then wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight hug. "Thank you so much!" She cried as she unwrapped her arms from her sister and went to hug Carmen and Eleazar. "It's perfect."

Garrett, who had removed the scarf from his eyes, smiled at her. "I've not seen you this happy in a while, Katie." He commented before thanking Carmen, Tanya and Eleazar for what they had done.

"Why don't you take a look inside?" Tanya suggested, smiling widely. "It has everything you need, we bought all the furniture and everything. Go on!"

Garrett took Kate's hands and the two of them walked to the front door, opened it and then walked into the house. She looked around and smiled as she saw all the detail and effort her coven members have put into the place, it really did show her how much they loved her.

"I like it," Garrett said as they finished looking around all the house. "And did you see how big that bed was in the master bedroom?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Just think of all the fun we could have..."

Kate laughed. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves yet. I want to hunt and explore the territory. You're welcome to join."

"Well thank you very much, I would love to join you." Garrett said and kissed her before they left the house - their house.

**Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the followers, and just for reading the story. I promise that soon there will be arguing between the couple, just to spice things up ;) please leave a review, even if you are a guest. the next chapter will be up tomorrow, or Friday morning, it depends if there are some nice reviews left :D**


	21. Accidents Happen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

Kate purred happily.

She was lying in the huge bed in the master bedroom with the blanket covering her. Garrett was lying with her, his arms around her chest as he kept her close to him. She was wearing a silk night dress, and he was in boxers.

"I need to go hunting." Garrett told her and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

When he had gone, Kate rolled over and pressed her nose into the pillow which he had been resting his head on. It smelt like him, and she loved his scent. She breathed it in and let it wash over her.

He was only gone for half an hour, and quietly slipped back into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her again and holding her close to him. She placed her hands on his chest, sighing with happiness.

Vampires didn't sleep, but this felt so nice. She now envied the humans which could sleep with their mate or lover or husband or whatever, beside them, waking up to see them still there. But she did pity the ones that woke up to no one beside them.

Once again, she was glad that she had Garrett and she got to be with him for the rest of eternity.

She felt like she had won the lucky. She had had a once in a life time oppotunity that had turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to her.

She looked up at her mate and smiled. He opened his eyes and she gasped.

They were red.

There was no gold around them. They were just pure red.

Like they had been when she had first met him.

Back then, red eyes hadn't scared her so much. She had been quite fascinated by them.

But now, she was scared.

She rolled away from him and he stared at her as if she had suddenly grown rabbit ears, and then he looked hurt and offended.

"Katie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Garrett! You're eyes!" She hissed. "They are red!"

He seemed confused. "I thought...it wouldn't show..."

"You killed someone! You were aware of what you were doing, yet you did it anyway?"

He sighed. "Katie, I have spent so many decades drinking human blood. I can't ignore my craving for it. Even Esme and Edward have slipped up, and I'm sure when you and Tanya tried in the beginning you slipped up. But I am sorry though, I should have tried to control myself better."

She swallowed. "But Garrett..."

"Please, forgive me." He whispered.

"I just need to think." She said and got up heading for the door.

"Are you mad with me Katie?" He asked her. He made no move to follow her, because he knew that sometimes it was best to leave her to think when she was like this.

She looked back at him. "No. Yes. I don't know Garrett. I just really need some time to think right now."

He didn't say anything else, and she left the house, many thoughts running through her mind.

She hoped the fresh air would help her think.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It kind of helped, just a little bit though.

She had grabbed a jacket on the way out of the house, but other than that all she was wearing was her night dress. It didn't matter though. She didn't ever feel cold.

With her hands in her jacket pockets, she walked through the snow forest.

The collection of thoughts were still running through her head, some where alarm bells going off.

But there was this one voice in that collection of thoughts that was making her think carefully.

You've messed up as well, why is it so different why Garrett does it? The voice was saying.

She sighed.

It wasn't because Garrett had done it which upset her the most.

H was right when he said it was hard to go from drinking human blood for so long to suddenly stop and survive on animal blood.

She had had trouble with it as well.

But all the time now she was wondering why she hadn't gone with him. She could have stopped this from happening. If she had gone, she could have stopped him, distracted him, and this wouldn't have happened. The man would still be alive, and his family wouldn't have to go through the pain of grieving for the death of a lost one. Kate knew how that felt and didn't want it on anyone.

And if she had gone and it hadn't of happened, Garrett wouldn't have been feeling so guilty right now.

She also knew that there was nothing she could do now. She couldn't go back in time and stop him from hunting alone.

She needed to go back to the house and speak with Garrett.

With her mind final made up, the thoughts had vanished and she felt so much better. Her head was clear and she didn't have to think or worry anymore.

When she got back to the house, Garrett was lying on his back in the bed with his head resting on his hands, his arms out beside his head like two triangles, his muscles showing. Kate silently went over and laid beside him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked, finally speaking, and he turned his face to look at her. She looked at him and their gaze met.

"For walking out, for acting so stupidly." Kate said. "And for not coming with you."

"Kate, no one is to blame but me for what I did." Garrett told her softly, rolling onto his side and holding his head up with one hand while his other hand rested on the top of her own arm, rubbing it softly, comfortingly. "And no one can right the wrong I did. All I can do now is make sure it will never happen again. I messed up. I am sorry."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "It won't happen again," She said. "I know you will have the strength to ignore it. I understand it was a moment of weakness, and that you probably weren't paying attention or something."

"My thoughts were of my beautiful mate waiting for me at our home, and I was impatient to get back to you." Garrett said, and quickly added, "This doesn't mean it is your fault - you cannot help being so completely distracting for me to concentrate on anything else but you - it is my fault for not paying attention and trying to rush things along."

Kate didn't want to talk about it anymore though. "Let's not discuss this," She said.

Garrett happily agreed and kissed her. The kiss made them both forget what had happened, and they just focused on each other for the rest of the night.

**This is not a huge fight that will be promised by the way.**

**I was just wondering this morning that every vampire in the books, apart from Carlisle and Rosalie (well only for not drinking the blood), has not killed a human and drank their blood. I needed to show that even confident Garrett slipped up.**

**It's Easter tomorrow:D so I will try to get one more chapter done by tonight, but if I can't, then I will make sure I put one up on Monday.**

**Happy Easter everyone:D + please follow me on twitter? i just made a new account cos of my old one acting up. /emily_esme**


	22. Forgive me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

"Katie, Katie, please Katie, open the door."

If vampires could cry, Kate knew she would be crying loads right now.

She had blocked the door with a chair under the door-handle, and although she knew that Garrett could quite easily just break the door down, she also knew he would be a gentleman and wait for her to open the door. If he stormed in, he would be unwelcome, if she allowed him in, he would be welcome. Kate knew that Garrett would wait, because then he would feel like she wanted to talk to him.

But she also knew that Garrett was growing more and more impatient, he had gotten to the point of hitting the door with his fist. Of course it was as light as he could, if he had done it with all his strength there would be massive holes in the wall.

"Go away." She told him.

"Let me explain!" Garrett begged her. At the start he had ordered to come in, but now he was asking and begging. He desperately wanted to talk to his mate, but every time she told him to go away and leave her alone.

"No!" Kate shouted. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well you're talking to me now." Garrett pointed out.

Kate snarled when she realized that she had made a mistake and she felt embarrassed, which just made her even more annoyed. "Well I don't want to see you then."

"Well continue to talk to me, we do have a door in the way, you don't have to see me." Garrett again made her feel embarrassed and annoyed at herself. He was teasing her, he was well aware of that, and he was finding it amusing.

"Oh just go away!" Kate snapped.

"No," He said stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere until we have talked about this."

"I don't want to talk to it." Kate said.

"I do, and we have to. Kate, this could go on forever, we might as well talk about it now. Please tell me what is bothering you so much!"

Kate thought back to what had happened.

She and Garrett had been walking through the town. It had been a few weeks after Garrett had lost his control and killed that human, and since then Garrett had been focused on sticking to animal blood. He had been doing very well, even if he did take it a little too seriously by going hunting ever four hours, when a vampire could easily go more than three days without feeding. The night before, he had asked Kate if they could go down from the town to test his self control. Kate had agreed.

When they were walking down the streets, Kate tried her hardest to keep Garrett's mind of the humans. There were lots of people out that day, even though the weather was bad and rain would come soon. It was close to Christmas now, so Kate figured they were trying to get all their shopping done as soon as possible.

To distract her mate, Kate had been talking to him. Kate then looked at a pair of humans who were looking at some gifts. They both had rings on their fingers, and Kate soon realized they were married. Garrett followed her gaze and made a comment.

"I am so glad that marriage isn't that common among vampires. It makes us less like humans. Who would like to be so close to their prey? Isn't it bad enough that we resemble them so much?" He joked.

Kate wasn't hurt by his words, but by the fact he was joking. Well the first bit did hurt, but the rest hurt because of the joking. She then found herself wondering if that made sense or not...

But she was now upset. Garrett had expressed himself and his opinion very clearly. He didn't see the point in vampires getting married.

"What is wrong?" Garrett asked, bringing Kate back from her memory.

"Garrett," Kate whimpered. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I love you and I care about you. When you are unhappy about something I am unhappy. I hate seeing you like this, I hate it when I don't know what is wrong." Garrett said, and in a softer voice filled with emotion he added, "I love you Katie."

Katie breathed out, calming down, smiling slightly when she heard him say those words. "I'm upset with the fact you seem so against getting married." She admitted, and braced herself for her mate to start explaining why he was so against it.

But Garrett didn't. He sounded confused when he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when we went down to the town, and we saw that couple buying things, and you made that comment on how you don't see the point of vampires getting married?" Kate asked.

"Oh..." Garrett said, and she knew he remembered. "Katie, just because I said that, didn't mean I don't want to marry you."

"Huh?" She asked.

"It was just one of those views I have, because I have met vampire mates who are just attracted to each other by looks alone, or just so they had a hunting partner to get more blood, but marriage is something when you love the person for everything, for every little thing about that."

"So you do want to get married?" She asked.

"Of course I do. Someday we'll get married, and we'll live through eternity as husband and wife."

Kate's smile widened and she moved the chair out of the way, opening the door and wrapping her arms around Garrett's neck. Before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his. She moaned into his lips and she felt his hands on her hips, holding her to him.

When they broke apart, he was smiling.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yes,"

Without saying another word, he leaned down and kissed her.

Although there had been more fiery and passionate kisses in their past, Kate knew this was one of the best ones they had ever shared. Actually, it was one of the best kisses she had ever gotten.


	23. Sister bonding time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

"Tanya would you like to hunt with me?"

Kate had realized that morning that she had hardly spent any time lately with her sister. She had promised to continue to spend time with Tanya even though she lived a little further away, but she hadn't kept to that promise, and she felt guilty.

Tanya looked up at her. "Really, you want to go hunting?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I know I've not been spending time with you lately like I said I would, but I promise that will change, and this time I will stick to my promise."

Tanya smiled. "OK then, let's go hunting!" She said enthusiastically. "When?"

"Now!" Kate said.

"Don't you want to spend some time with Garrett?" Tanya asked, now sounding unsure, as if she wanted Kate to not ditch her mate just for her.

"He's with Carmen and Eleazar, he'll be fine." Kate said and grabbed her sister's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kate raced through the forest with the wind blowing her blonde hair. She quickened her pace as the deer sped up its pace, weaving through the forest. She kept her eyes fixed on her prey, never allowing it to get out of her sight. She would tease it by getting close to it to scare it and then pretend to lung at it. She liked playing like this.

"Hurry up, Tanya!" Kate called. "I'm not waiting much longer!"

"Go ahead!" Tanya shouted. "I'm on the trail of a bear. I'm going to find it and take it down, the deer is all yours."

Kate grinned and finally lunged at her prey, sinking her teeth into its neck and slowly pulling it to the ground when it tripped over its own feet. As her venom spread through it, the creature started to shake, and Kate watched it as it slowly became still, its eyes glazing over. She smiled.

Leaning down, she started to feed. As the blood of the creature filled her mouth and went down her throat, she felt her strength return. She smiled and fed until there was not one drop of blood left.

When she was finished, she got rid of the body so if a hiker or any human came across it they wouldn't see that the creature no longer had any blood left inside it. Then when she was done with that, she went to find her sister.

The snow crunched under her shoes as she made her way through the forest. She listened to the gentle sounds around her, and she could hear the town. Because it was so near Christmas time, everyone preferred to stay in with warm fires and hot chocolate, but not the vampires. The cold didn't affect them. Kate and her coven hunted every day now, but only small prey most of the time.

She found Tanya a few miles north from where she had killed the deer. Her sister had just finished feeding off the bear.

Kate nodded when she saw the size of the bear. "Good catch." She said. She knew her sister needed all the blood that the bear had, because Tanya had not been feeding lately. "Tanya, why haven't you been feeding?"

"I've been too busy." Tanya replied, getting rid of the bear carcass. Kate followed her with her hands in her jacket pockets, looking at her sister thoughtfully.

"Busy with what?" Kate asked.

Tanya smiled. "Well it turns out that the publisher liked my book so far, so I've been trying to finish it." Tanya looked down, if she would, she would

"That's great!" Kate smiled, hugging her sister. "What is the book about? What did the publisher say?"

"The publisher said that I thought very carefully about each and every character and their backgrounds, and that I kept them matched with their personalities. He also said that the plot was very interesting and will get the books so many readers." Tanya reported. "And its a romance book."

"Based on anything?" Kate asked, although she was sure she knew the answer. Tanya read and watched a lot of romantic stuff, so maybe she had gotten the idea from one of them for her books.

Tanya looked at her and then looked at the ground. "It's kind of based on you and Garrett." She admitted.

Kate's eyes widened. "Huh?" She was surprised at this. She hadn't thought that hers and Garrett's relationship was something someone would write about, but it was special, to her and to Garrett, but she never expected anyone to write about it.

"Well, you two have such chemistry, such a strong bond. The second you met you started to fall in love, although you never really noticed it at first." Tanya explained. "And Garrett gave up his lifestyle to be with you, and you gave up living with your coven. You'd give up anything to be with each other, and that's really sweet. I kind of used it for the plot. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Kate asked. "It's really nice and thoughtful of you. Where are the pages you've already written? I want to read it!"

Tanya, relieved that her sister didn't mind, smiled and laughed lightly. "It's at home on my laptop. I promise that as soon as I have finished and sent it to the publisher to read, you'll get to read it as well."

Kate smiled. "That's good, I am your sister after all, I have a write."

Soon she and Tanya were talking about the books, the characters and what they were like. The main female character was called Caitlyn and the boy she falls in love with is called Derek.

As Kate listened she realized that Tanya had never been so happy before, or talked so freely.

Kate was just happy that Tanya was happy.


	24. Beautiful lights

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

"Queen of Hearts."

"Ace of Spades."

"Eight of Diamonds."

"Two of Hearts."

"King of Clubs."

Kate listened and watched as her coven played cards around the wooden table in the living room of her and Garrett's new house. She was sat on Garrett's lap. She hadn't felt like playing, she had said that she found cards boring, but truthfully she hadn't played because she didn't under the rules of the game and she didn't want to embarrass herself by having to be told the rules and shown what to do. She wasn't a children, she just didn't want the others to know that she didn't understand what to do and didn't get the game, because they would never let her forget it.

"Four of Spades." Carmen said, placing a white card with black on it down on the table.

"Seven of Hearts." Tanya named the card she placed down after Carmen.

She had one arm around Garrett's neck, her fingers playing with his hair. He was smiling, his eyes on the game but she knew that he was focusing on her as well. She wondered if he was winning or not, she couldn't really tell, and she couldn't ask, because then they would all know that she didn't get the game. She just kept quite.

But she was content with having Garrett's arm around her waist, holding her to his chest, while she played with his hair. He had gotten in cut, it was no longer blonde or long, it was now short and dark, it looked raggedy, it suited him so much better. The other hairdo had been too well kept and smart looking, whereas this one looked wild, just like Garrett.

She kissed his temple and laid her head on his shoulder.

Eleazar placed his card down next. "Ace of Hearts."

Garrett grinned and put his down as well, naming it as he went. "I won." He said and took the cards from the middle.

Everyone groaned, but Kate knew that none of them were actually annoyed, they were just playing. No one here was a sour loser, they all congratulated the winner and moved on, maybe playing another round of what they had been playing before, or playing a different game.

"I think we should play a different game of cards." Tanya suggested. "Maybe one that Kate will join in with."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I am perfectly happy with watching you guys play." She said.

"Come on, you've been sat there for hours, you must be getting bored." Tanya pointed out.

Garrett looked at Kate and then back at the others. "Perhaps we should just pack away the cards." He suggested. "I know vampires don't sleep, but it is getting late and..."

He didn't need to say anything else though, because Carmen nodded and spoke, cutting him off. "Yes, I agree. We should be getting home."

Tanya sighed and Eleazar looked at his mate in confusion.

Carmen looked at him, meeting his gaze. "Come on," She said. "Tanya, I'll help you pack the cards away."

Tanya nodded without saying anything else in protest, and soon the many cards they had been playing with had been cleaned away and put back in the drawer they had come from.

Carmen took Eleazar's hand and led them to the front door, Tanya close behind them. Kate got off of Garrett's lap and walked after them to say goodbye and Garrett followed them.

"We will see you tomorrow." Tanya told Kate.

Kate nodded. "Yep, shopping. I'll meet you and Carmen at twelve."

Carmen shook her head. "Tanya, we cannot go shopping tomorrow."

Kate was now confused. Why couldn't they? They had made plans to go shopping with Carmen, but now Carmen had suddenly said they shouldn't.

She didn't miss the glance that Carmen and Garrett exchanged.

"Why not?" Tanya asked, sounding as puzzled as Kate felt.

Carmen swallowed and didn't answer straight away. "Well, we just can't, I'll explain on the way home. Now we really must be getting home."

Eleazar, who had given up asking his mate what was going on, nodded. "Yes, we will see you two soon." He said to Kate and Garrett before he and Carmen left the house.

Tanya looked over her shoulder at Kate when she followed them. "I'll find out what is going on and tell you as soon as I do." She said.

When they had vanished out of sight, Kate looked up at Garrett as her mate shut the door. "Well, I wonder what that was about. Carmen was acting so strange."

"She probably just thought it was time you and I spent some alone time together." Garrett said, and Kate noticed he was avoiding his gaze. "I mean, we haven't had any alone time all day."

Kate sighed. "Well, I hope it isn't something bad that is making her act so out of character."

Garrett nodded. "Yeah, but then again, Carmen can look after herself, she's proved that enough times. Come on." He said and started to lead her through the house.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked him, slightly amused but more confused than anything else.

"To watch the Northern lights, they'll be out at this time of night." Garrett said, sliding the back door across and leading them outside.

Kate looked up at the night sky, the flashes of bright colors silencing her. She loved this sight. She would never get tired of it. It was one of the many things she loved about the location of her home. The Northern lights were amazing, fascinating, beautiful, so many things about them made her wonder, but soon she found that she stopped thinking about how they are created and just focused on their colors and beauty.

"Oh, this is so amazing." She said out loud. "Don't you think so?" She asked, but got no answer? "Garrett?"

When she looked to her side, she saw that her mate was down on one knee.

She quickly checked his shoes, but his laces were done up, he wasn't tying them up.

"Kate?" He asked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet, black box. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box.

Kate froze and her eyes widened when she saw what was lying inside the box.

A beautiful, diamond ring.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~


	25. Telling the Coven

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

Too many thoughts were rushing through Kate's head that she couldn't keep track of them.

Each thought was like an alarm bell going off in her head, and they never went away, they just came back.

What is he doing?

Why now?

Where had he gotten such a beautiful ring from?

How could he have made the time to get it?

How had she not realized what he was doing when she had been sure she knew him really well?

And had the rest of her family known?

Is that why they had left so early instead of staying?

Is that why Carmen had been acting weirdly.

When she was done asking herself questions, she found herself trying to make an excuse for not figuring all of this out.

She had been too busy trying to get things with the house and trying to spend time with her sister still that Garrett would have been given loads of time spare to go down to the town with Carmen to help him.

And that was why Carmen knew what was going on and why she was acting strangely tonight, because she was excited.

The pieces started to fit together and Kate then remembered that Garrett was still kneeling there in front of her, looking up at her with hopeful eyes, with that beautiful ring in his hands.

"Yes." She said.

He smiled and she knelt down so she was level with him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. It was amazing how one word could seal the fate of two people. Of course the 'I do' part was important as well, but no one would get to say those two words if there hadn't been a 'yes' at the proposal.

She parted their lips and smiled at him. "Of course I'll marry you Garrett. Nothing will make me happier than marrying you and becoming your wife."

His smile widened as he put the finger on her ring and he kissed it when it was in place. "And marrying you, becoming your husband, will make me the most happiest and luckiest man on the planet."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning, Kate told Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar what had happened. She and Garrett had surprised them all by showing up at their house in the afternoon, but only Carmen had not been surprised when Kate announced that Garrett had asked her to marry him.

"Y-you two are getting married?" Tanya asked, sounding shocked, surprised, happy, stunned and excited all at the same time. Kate was glad to hear that her sister didn't sound sad or annoyed.

Garrett nodded and took Kate's hand in his. "Yes." He sounded as if he couldn't quite belief it just yet, and neither could Kate. She had been wondering for a long time when she and Garrett were going to get married, but now that he had asked her to marry him, it seemed like it was all just a dream, a wonderful, wonderful, wonderful dream.

Then, with no sudden warning, Tanya launched herself at Kate and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe it!" She gasped, holding Kate so tight that if Kate was a human she would be struggling to breathe.

"Me neither," Kate and Garrett said at the same time, and then grinned at each other when they realized that they had spoken at exactly the same time.

Carmen was the next one to hug Kate when Tanya finally let go and moved away.

"I'm so happy for you Kate!" She said happily. "And you Garrett."

Eleazar patted Garrett on the back, the manly way of hugging Kate guessed. Eleazar then wrapped one arm around Kate's shoulder and kissed her forehead while also telling her how pleased he was for them both.

"We have a lot of planning to do!" Tanya said when the congratulations had been said. "The dress, the invites, the venue, the guest list, the bridesmaid, the bridesmaid dresses..."

As Kate listened to her sister happily babbling on about all the planning that had to be done for the wedding, Kate found that she was not panicking, which surprised her a lot. She had thought that when she had been asked to get married she would be a nervous wreck, and she hated planning, but right now, she was fine with it.

She was fine with the thought that so much had to be done to make the wedding as perfect as it could be, she was fine with the fact that she had to do so much in such little time, and that none of it had even been attempted yet.

And she was sure that she was not panicking because Garrett had taken her hand back in his and squeezed it comfortingly. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.


	26. Snowy Wedding

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

It was past ten o'clock four months later, on a snowy Thursday morning, when the Cullen family drove up the road, to where Kate and her family were waiting, in their flashy expensive cars.

Carmen rushed forward to greet Carlisle and Esme as soon as they stepped out of Carlisle's black Mercedes.

Eleazar welcomed Edward, Bella, and their little daughter, Renesmee.

Tanya went over to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Kate! Garrett!" Alice cried excitedly, rushing over, dragging Jasper with her by holding his hand.

Garrett shook hands with Jasper while Alice and Kate hugged each other, and then Kate hugged Jasper while Alice and Garrett hugged as well.

"It's so great to see you both!" Alice sang. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day, ever since I saw the vision I couldn't stop thinking and wondering when it will actually happen - and it will soon! Tomorrow! Wow, time flies!"

Kate laughed at how excited Alice was. "Yes, tomorrow." She mumbled. Her wedding was tomorrow, she couldn't get over that fact, but in a good way. She couldn't believe it.

Garrett wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her head softy when she was next to him.

"Let's all go inside," Carmen suggested.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "We have a lot to catch up on."

The two families when inside the house went into the living room. Tanya and Esme took the entire luggage the Cullen's had brought upstairs with the help of Emmett and Jasper.

In the living room they sat on the couches and armchairs and talked about everything that had happened since the last time they had met.

As Kate looked at her friends, and the vampires she considered her family, she took Garrett's hand and realized that she didn't feel as nervous as she had done before.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Kate! Stop shaking, everything will be fine!"

Kate tried to listen to Tanya, but she just couldn't.

"I didn't know vampires could shake!" Kate said. "I guess nerves get to us all."

Esme Cullen smiled warmly at her from where she was stood besides her trying to do her hair. "You'll be fine, Kate. I was worried on my wedding day,"

"So was I," Carmen added. "Although mine and Eleazar's wedding was a lot quieter than Carlisle's and Esme's was."

"But what we are trying to tell you is that you'll be fine." Esme finished. "Because, although you feel nervous now, which is normal as every bride feels nervous on their wedding day, as soon as you see Garrett standing there, your nerves will go instantly."

Kate swallowed and she tried to tell herself what Esme had just said, but somehow, she wasn't able to convince herself. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

Rosalie came in looking beautiful in her bridesmaid outfit, and she was carrying another dress, a pure white one.

"Here's your dress, Kate." Rosalie announced as she placed the dress down on the bed.

Kate smiled. She loved the dress that she had picked out when she went dress shopping with Tanya and Carmen two months ago. She didn't have to worry about getting too fat to fit into the dress, or becoming too skinny so it looked really big on her, because she was a vampire and her body didn't change. She was pleased with that, because she knew that human women were always worried that their dress wouldn't fit perfectly on the day they wanted to wear them.

"You'll look beautiful in that dress." Esme said warmly.

"Thank you, Esme." Kate said.

"We should have put the dress on before we did your hair," Carmen sighed. "But I guess if you're careful, your hair won't change its shape."

Kate smiled and when Esme and Carmen were finished with her hair, adding a few extra bits, she stood and carried her dress into the bathroom.

As she had known it would have, it fit perfectly.

It showed off her figure beautifully, highlighting her breasts and hips, which is what she had wanted.

It wasn't like she wanted a lot of attention, but she had wanted to look as beautiful as she could on her wedding day.

She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds, before she turned and left the bathroom.

Carmen, Tanya, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee and Bella all gasped when they saw the dress and they smiled.

"You look so beautiful!" Renesmee said.

"Thank you, Nessie, now come give me a hug." Kate laughed and she hugged the little girl, careful of the dress. Renesmee smiled as she took a step back.

"We need to go," Carmen announced as she checked her watch. "Eleazar is coming upstairs."

Kate nodded and watched as they all disappeared, and a few seconds later, Eleazar came into the room. He would be giving her away.

"You ready?" He asked her as they linked arms and headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Kate took a deep breath; it relaxed her just like it would do a human. "Yes, I'm ready." She decided.

"You look amazing, Kate." Eleazar whispered to her.

"Thank you," Kate said.

The place was beautifully decorated and as they stepped outside into the snow covered back garden, Kate gasped when she saw all the people there. She smiled as she and Eleazar walked down the aisle side by side, everyone looked at her as they passed and smiled.

Garrett was stood at the front of the aisle, and he looked so handsome in his tux.

Kate looked him in the eye as Eleazar let go of her arm when they reached the end of the walk and she walked to stand in front of Garrett.

'You look so beautiful,' Garrett mouthed.

Kate flashed him a dazzling smile that made him grin, and they both looked at the minister.

Kate's head was rushing as she listened to the minister speak the words he had said many times in his life, and as she said her vows, she couldn't stop smiling.

"I do," She whispered when it was her turn to say those two words.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said. "You may kiss the bride." He told Garrett.

Garrett had that try-to-stop-me expression on his face as he moved closer to Kate. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes at the same time he closed hers, and she felt shivers of joy run up and down her spine as their lips moved together.

When they broke apart, she met his eyes. They were perfectly golden.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"This place is wonderful, Garrett!" Kate gasped as she looked around her while she and Garrett walked from the car up to the small cottage.

"I thought it would be nice for us to have a holiday home, whenever we need to get away from things or just want a holiday, we could come here." Garrett told her. "I found this place and knew straight away it was perfect."

"It is," She agreed.

"Come, let's go inside, wife." He said.

She smiled as she called him his wife. "Yes, let's husband."

For the rest of eternity, she would be married to Garrett. She felt as if all of her dreams had come true. And Garrett felt exactly the same way.

**This might be the last chapter.**


End file.
